The Russian Familiar Of Zero
by Valisco
Summary: Perhaps summoning a cold, terrifying, sadistic, personified nation of Soviet Russia during the World War II era was a bad move by the pink haired mage. As he could stir up trouble for her and the rest of Halkeginia. — Maybe rewritten or discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Zero's Russian Familiar

**Message From The Author 1: **WHATISTHISIDON'TEVEN.

Well anyways, welcome to this fanfic of mine. Now this is one of those "What if Louise summoned else to be her familiar instead of Saito" fics which I know is_ cliché_ in Familiar Of Zero crossover fanfics but I couldn't help myself to make one. I really hope I can pull this fic off.

Also this is my first anime crossover fic, since my other fics have been based on video game series, *Cough Any Nintendo series Cough.*

Inspired by **Astarael Darkrah Black**'**s** fanfic: Russian Zero.

NO, I DID NOT COPY. The idea is similar to her fic but there are indeed differences such as Ivan in this story is summoned by Louise during World War II.

To **Astarael Darkrah Black**: If you are reading this, I hope you don't mind me using your fic as a inspiration. . So I give some credit to you. I was thinking of making a crossover fic with Hetalia anyway, but I did not know which anime to use, and your fic just sparked my interest of using Familiar Of Zero to crossover with Hetalia.

Human names of the country personifications in Hetalia are used in this fic instead of calling them by their country name.

I hope you enjoy this fanfic and stick with me to the very end of it. I also hope to get some reviews, no flaming, I accept criticism though, and some ideas would be nice too.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMES USED IN THIS FIC NOR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES SUCH AS THE CHARACTERS.**

**Familiar Of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima © Noboru Yamaguchi/Eiji Usatsuka**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary:** Perhaps summoning a cold, terrifying, sadistic personified nation of Soviet Russia during the World War II era was a bad move by the pink haired mage. As he could stir up trouble for her and the rest of Halkeginia.

* * *

><p><span>The Russian Familiar Of Zero<span>

**Chapter 1: Zero's Russian Familiar **

_December 1941_

The snow fell on the ground as the tall dark, russian figure with light colored blonde hair and purple eyes walked to the entrance of the destination of the meeting of his fellow allies. His scarf blew as the wind did, his imperial soviet uniform keeping him warm from the cold. Of course this alliance meeting will determine what new strategies they could come to defeat the Axis Powers as well as any progress has been made.

For him, there has been some progress such as fighting the Germans who are trying to invade Moscow.

He entered inside the building where his boots stepped on the cold hard floor, but not as cold as himself.

He was considered to be to be the scariest of them all. A cold hearted naive young man. If anyone approached him, they would automatically feel fear, and if he spoken to them with his soft yet sinister voice, they would flee in terror. Of course he grew to use to the solitude in his life, but was affected by the bloodshed wars he was in, which shaped to be the man he is now.

However he wondered what would it be like to have at least _someone _be his friend. Maybe just _one_ friend would make a difference. One that did not fear him and become one with him easily. Even the alliance he had with the allied forces wasn't really 'friendship' in his eyes. Maybe one day the time will come, that someone would just accept him already, even if it meant showing everlasting loyalty to them. But at his current state and how his country has been sucked into the great second war, it seemed like it would not happen anytime soon.

Boy was he in for surprise.

As the young man approached the door to the meeting room, he heard the voices of arguing. Oh how he knew who they automatically were coming from. He opened the door to see short haired british blonde grabbing by the collar of and yelling at the longhaired Frenchman.

"You stupid Frenchie!" he exclaimed in anger.

"Oh hon hon hon hon! Little Artie here is getting feisty here eh?" The Frenchman said.

The Englishman fumed even more. "Shut up you old wanker!"

Across from them a Chinese man sighed and said: "Can't you guys ever get along?"

"Hahaha! Them? Never in a million years Yao!" laughed a dirty blonde American.

"Well, do something Alfred! Break the fight up!"

"Kay, Kay."

"Alright you two, knock it off," Alfred said, pulling the Englishman from the Frenchman.

"Let go of me Alfred!" exclaimed the Briton.

"Sorry no can do Arthur," Alfred replied.

"You and Francis need to stop these fights," Yao stated. He fumed. "I'm sick of you two fighting at every single meeting! You two need to learn to compromise!"

Arthur pushed away Alfred's grip and stated: "I know how to compromise thank you very much. It's just that stupid frenchie ruins it all!"

"Ugh! Me?" Francis exclaimed. "What about you!" He turned to a mirror on the wall and looked as his messy hair. "And look what you did to my beautiful hair! Ruined!"

Yao sighed once more. "Can we _please_ just get started on this meeting already?"

"Yeah," agreed Alfred. "We shouldn't waste anymore time." He then looked at the Russian at the door. "Yo Ivan! Come on in! You're just in time!"

Ivan shrugged in went in and took a seat, Arthur sat next to him pouting, and Francis did the same thing, only sitting next to Yao. Both were frowning at each other and were still bitter about the quarrel. Alfred sat in the front with his head held high and joyfully stated: "All right guys! Let us begin! How has everything been going in stopping the Axis Powers? Do you guys have any ideas to contribute to end this war soon?"

. . .

Deep into another universe there was a planet that held the great continent of Halkeginia. It held many great nations, one being the nation of Tristain. While despite being a weak small country it was home to one of the most prestigious schools of the continent, called the Tristain Academy Of Magic. Students of the academy, (most from wealthy noble families) were highly trained to become great mages, were very good in magic and where doing well in the academy.

Well except for one.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere was nervous. One of her most important days of her life has arrived. The day she would summon her familiar spirit, (normally some sort of animal or creature) which would be a ritual, to make the familiar be her eternal assistant, protector, and partner. She hoped that would go well. Heck she was relying on luck for this.

She was awful at magic. Every spell should try to do would always end up in explosion, causing her fellow classmates to look down up on her. She has earned the title as "Louise The Zero," by them and was always made fun of. She hated it.

However, today was the day she was going to prove everyone wrong, that she can perform magic and does not deserve that horrid nickname.

If she were to screw this ritual up, not only would she be the laughing stock of the school, but of the whole country. Bringing shame to her family which is The Vallieres, one of the most wealthiest, strongest families of Tristain. She can imagine their reactions.

She was waiting for the ritual to begin along with other students outside the academy along with a teacher.

"Alright everyone," said a bald headed teacher with glasses named Professor Colbert. "Today is a very important day. Not only is this your first exam of your second year, but they day you summon your familiar spirit. Whatever you summon will be will the familiar you will bonded to be your eternal partner and become part of your family. Any questions?"

"_Well now, I can't wait to see what Louise The Zero will summon," _whispered a red haired tall busty chested girl to pink haired Louise.

"Shut your trap Kirche," Louise muttered.

"_Probably nothing," _whispered a blonde haired boy name Guiche to his companion Montmorency. They both giggled.

The rituals began and most students summoned interesting animal like creatures.

Students such as Guiche summons a giant mole, Kirche, a salamander, and Montmorency a frog. Some students were pleased with the results like Kirche, others like Guiche were a bit startled by their familiar.

"Hmm it seems that everyone has gone," Colbert spoke. "Anyone else need to go?"

"Why yes of course," Kirche said pointing at Louise.

Louise who was startled by Kirche's pointing stepped forward.

"Ah Louise!" Colbert exclaimed. "Come and perform your ritual! The time has come for you to summon your familiar spirit!"

"Good luck Louise!" sneered Kirche. "Lets see you beat my bad boy familiar! That is if that's even possible!"

Louise fumed a bit. "Shut up! I'll show you!"

"Hah!" cried a student. "Looks like it's Louise The Zero's turn! Lets see what she summons!"

"She's probably going to summon _nothing _my dear!" responded Guiche. The students all laughed.

Louise grew even more angry. "Shut up! All of you!"

"That's enough!" demanded Colbert. "I want all of you to be quiet! Let Louise concentrate!"

Silence arrived.

"Now, you may begin Louise," Colbert finally spoke. "Whenever you are ready."

Louise pulled out her wand. She began to chant:

"_I beg of you! Oh my slave who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

_. . ._

"That's all for today!" Alfred cheered as he and the rest of the allies left the building. "Hopefully next meeting more progress will be made!"

"And hopefully there will be _no_ arguments be made during the next meeting!" exclaimed Yao. His eyes narrowed at Francis & Arthur, who were sticking their tongues out and went down their separate paths to their military bases.

Ivan stopped his trail and watched the rest of the allies disappear into the distance of the forest. "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave now," he finally said. He continued his trail and stepped on the snow. Once he would reach his military base, he would tell his fellow comrades about the meeting, and revert back to stopping the Germans, and it seemed that nothing would stop him from doing so.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit I desire and here plead from my heart!"_

Suddenly a white ellipse appeared in front of him. This startled Ivan and took a step back. _What in the world is this? _he thought.

"_Answer to my guidance!"_

The white ellipse then sucked Ivan in, and his body plunged itself into the darkness._ WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! _

BOOM! An explosion hit the area where Louise did her ritual. Many students backed away coughing and covering themselves from the explosion. "Are you alright Professor Colbert?" asked a student while helping the professor get up. "I am fine," he said.

The smoke cleared and the students turned to see Louise with the Russian on the ground.

"Did. . .she just summon a _commoner_?" questioned Montmorency.

"You are right my dear Montmorency!" cried Guiche.

"A human?" laughed Kirche. "You have got to be kidding me! Oh wow, this is just pure gold! Oh Louise The Zero, you have done it again!" The students laughed and Louise fumed once more.

Louise then looked down to her 'familiar.' _This. . .is my sacred, strong, beautiful familiar!_ she thought.

_B-but. . .this is a commoner! _

Ivan opened his eyes and sat up. _Where am I? _He looked up to see Louise. _A girl?_

"Um. . .who are - "

"Shut up!" exclaimed Louise to Ivan.

Ivan glared at her.

"This has to be some sort of mistake!" Louise exclaimed. "Professor Colbert, please let me try again!"

_That girl. . .she sounds like she's speaking French. _Ivan thought. _Am I in France?_ He looked at his surroundings. _Doesn't seem like it._

Professor Colbert shook his head. "Nonsense, the ritual is done _once_, and only once. Whether you like it or not this commoner is now your familiar spirit. Now finish the ritual."

"But-!"

"If not, you will be expelled Louise. Now go on."

"But I have never seen a commoner as a familiar!"

"Regardless of him being one, you are stuck with him and that is **final **Louise. Now finish."

Louise sighed. She approached Ivan. "You better be grateful for this commoner, understand?"

Ivan raised a brow. "Commoner? I am no commoner girl! I am the nation of Russia!"

"Nation? Russia?" asked Guiche. "What a weird commoner."

"You understand me?" Louise asked.

"More like you speak Russian?" Ivan asked.

"What the heck is Russian?"

Ivan was speechless. How could this girl not know what Russian is? He felt insulted. Just as he was about to speak, Louise kneeled down to his level. "Stay still, okay?" she requested.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere," she chanted pointing her wand to Ivan's forehead and then pulled back. She placed her head closer to Ivan's. "Pentagon that governs Five Elemental Powers give your blessings upon this person and bind it as _my _familiar spirit!"

"What!" Ivan stated. "What are you-!"

Louise grabbed his scarf and placed her lips on his.

The students gasped in awe.

Ivan wrapped his arms around her for he didn't want her to fall. Louise broke the kiss. "Hey! Release me commoner!" she demanded. Ivan obeyed.

"Why did you just kiss me?" he questioned.

"I had to you stupid dog! Do you think I _would _of if I _didn't _have to!"

Ivan frowned. "I am no dog you brat."

Louise fumed. "Why you-!"

Suddenly Ivan began to glow. "Huh?"

He felt like his hand was baking under an oven. "And what is this girl?" He asked Louise showing his glowing hand. Louise rolled her eyes. "Those are runes being engraved onto your hand, stupid dog. They are there to mark you as my familiar!"

Ivan made a fake smile. "I feel hot and familiar?"

The glowing stopped and the ritual was finally complete. "Great job Louise!" said Colbert joyfully. "It seems that the ceremony is now complete! This commoner is now bonded to you as your eternal familiar by contract."

"Contract?" asked Ivan. "Girl what is this contract he speaks of?"

Colbert approached Ivan and looked at his left hand and pulled out his glove. "Hunh, interesting," he said inspecting the runes engraved on his hand. He returned Ivan back his glove and clapped his hands.

"Well it seems that everyone has completed their rituals! Let us return back to our dorms!" The students obeyed and began to fly while others walked back to their dormitories.

"Well that was interesting," Montmorency said as she began to walk with Guiche.

"Wow! That commoner Louise summoned is such a cutie!" Kirche said with hearts in her eyes. Her salamander glared at her.

"Don't tell me you like the guy!" Guiche questioned.

"I'll go talk to him!" Kirche said as she skipped to Ivan. "Lalalalala!"

Guiche and Montmorency rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Girl, I believe you owe me an explanation for all this," Ivan said to Louise. "I know, I know. I'll tell you at my dorm," Louise said. "Now since you are my familiar, I order you to take me to my dorm!"

"Alright," Ivan said. "Where is your dorm?"

Louise pointed to the tower near by the school.

"Ah, I should've known girl."

"Heyyyyy there~." said Kirche seductively as she placed her hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Why not come with me to my dorm and I'll _show_ you what this is _all _about~"

"Kirche, you stupid whore!" Louise growled. Kirche gasped. "You brat! How dare you!"

"How dare _you_ try to take my familiar away from me for your own pleasures!"

"Why not Louise! He needs to be introduced to this by yours truly."

"Not by your stupid desires!"

Ivan sweat dropped yet at the same time he felt like crushing them both.

"Ladies. . .uh please," Ivan said.

"Take me to my dorm familiar! NOW!" Louise demanded angrily.

"Oh no, no, no! Come with me darling!" protested Kirche.

"Just leave them alone, Kirche!" Guiche called out. "He is _not _your familiar! He belongs to the Louise The Zero!"

Kirche fumed. "Stay out of this!"

Ivan picked up Louise bridal style and began to run. "Wha!" Louise cried blushing.

"You wanted me to take you to your dorm, so I shall."

"Huh!" cried Kirche.

"Sorry dear Kirche! But I have a fuming girl to attend to!" Ivan called out. Louise frowned. "H-hey! I am no fuming girl!"

"He said my name," Kirche said blushing. She placed a hand on her face and giggled. "Oh!"

Her salamander sweat dropped.

"I sense a new Mister Popular," Montmorency said.

Guiche gasped. "Oh hell no!"

. . .

Ivan finally arrived at Louise's dorm room. He released her gently and Louise unlocked her door. "I'm surprised you didn't get tired while running all the way here carrying me," she said entering the room Ivan smirked and followed her. "Oh lets just say I have amazing strength and stamina."

He sat down and he saw a hay stack near by. "Um, why do you- ."

"I thought my familiar would be some sort of animal or something," Louise said taking off her cloak. "Also, hey! Why are you in my chair!"

Ivan looked at his seat. "Is that a problem girl?"

"Get out of my chair!" Louise snapped. She rushed to him and tried to tug him out.

Ivan smiled. "Hmm, alright, alright," He said. "It's just a chair anyways. Why get worked up over that?"

"Because you are my familiar! You are not allowed near my property without my permission! You are a dog!"

Ivan frowned. "I am no dog girl! Also why do you keep calling me your familiar?"

Louise paused. "Oh right," she sat down on her bed. "You see," she began to explain. "This here is a The Magic Academy of Tristain. Where people here are trained to be mages. And one of tasks a mage must do is summon a familiar spirit that will be bonded to them by contract that the familiar spirit will be the mage's protector, assistant, and eternal partner. I summoned you and now you are bonded to me as forever my eternal protector, assistant and partner. I am forever your master, and you must obey me to whatever I say whether you like it or not. Now, any questions? Also what is your name? I don't always want to call you 'familiar.'"

There was silence. Ivan now shocked but smirked broke the silence. "Ah, that explains a lot," he said. "So I am basically your servant?"

"That's right now tell me your name."

Ivan growled at her statement. The familiar of a spoiled hot headed brat? _This has to be some sort of crazy dream, _he thought. _I bet right now I am sleeping in my bunker back at the military base, waiting for dawn to come so I can perform the 'Scorched Earth' method.  
><em>

He smirked sinisterly. "Ah, alright then. Sounds fun. My name is Ivan Braginski. I am the personified nation of Russia. The spirit. Nice to meet you and you are girl?"

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere."

Ivan's eyes widened. "Long name. Sounds French. You wouldn't be related to Francis Bonnefoy no?" He joked.

Louise raised a brow. "Who in the name of Birmir is Francis?"

"Never mind," Ivan said.

"So. . .um do you have any special powers er Ivan?" Louise asked.

Ivan placed his hand under his chin. "Hmm. . .I have strength, and General Winter with me. He's a tough guy but a powerful ally when it comes to war. And er. . .do curses count?"

"Nnn. . .fair enough," Louise said. "You are not totally weak."

"You thought I would be weak?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah when I first saw you I did."

This made Ivan angry, a dark purple aura surrounded him. _I'm going to make you eat those words girl. . ._he hissed in his thoughts.

He placed a fake smile and hissed, "Do you want to test me?"

"Yep sure," Louise said calmly. "And here is your test."

Ivan's aura grew even more darker. "Tell me. . ." he hissed.

Then he was thrown a pile of clothes, which was something Ivan did NOT expect.

"Your test is to wash my clothes," Louise sneered.

Ivan's aura disappeared. "What?"

"You wanted a test so I gave you one. Plus since you are now my familiar you will do whatever I want you to do, now go wash my clothes."

She flopped herself onto her bed and Ivan growled.

"You want me to go wash your clothes?"

"Yeah now go do it."

This sure made Ivan grow even more angry, his aura returned and was now darker than ever. Oh how he wanted to strangle the girl but he had to hold it in. He picked up Louise's clothing and put them in a basket.

"You will wash outside and I want them all done by tonight, no slacking. And when you are done you will sleep outside in the hall," Louise explained. "The soap and water you can get from a maid named Siesta, you ask someone where she is while you are on the way."

Ivan's eyes grew very dark. "As. . .you wish. . .master," he hissed. Louise noticed his dark aura which made her jump a bit.

Ivan took the laundry and stepped out of the room. _Stupid girl, she will pay. _

_He looked scary for a second there. . . _Louise thought. _Oh my. . .he doesn't seem to be very nice. I think I need to be careful when dealing with him._

And thus began the adventure of the hot headed bratty mage and her cold, terrifying Russian familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>More Message From The Author 1: <strong>Thanks for reading this far! Now you may turn to chapter two if you like, if you dislike this story, sorry it didn't lead to you expectations, but thanks for reading anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Sinister Tricks

**Message From The Author 2: **Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 1 of this story! I greatly appreciated it! Now, I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

**Warning: **Some suggestive themes. Not really explicit though. So no worries.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sinister Tricks<strong>

_Why am I doing this? _

Those where the first words that entered his thoughts after his so called 'master' ordered him to do her laundry. He carried the basket outside. Of course he asked somebody to know where to find the maid "Siesta," and apparently he was in luck for she was doing laundry outside also.

_Can she not do it herself? Is she that lazy? Oh that's right. . .I'm her familiar and I have to do what she says._

_No wait. . .I don't have to. This is only a dream. __**My **__dream. Instead of doing this, I should just kill her right now. If only I had my metal pipe. . .wait since this is a dream, I'm sure it will pop out somewhere. Or maybe General Winter can help me torture her and then finish her off. That will teach her to mess with me, kolkolkolkolkol._

He arrived to his destination, he saw a short black haired maid washing clothes near a fountain She placed a piece of on the wooden bucket of water and then pulled it out so she can scrub any stains off.

She looked so peaceful.

Yet Ivan wanted to crush her. But he had to hold it in.

He approached her. He dropped the basket onto the ground which startled the maid.

"Are. . .you Siesta?" he asked innocently. He decided to look soft.

The maid turned around. "Oh! Yes I am! Do you need anything?"

"I would like to borrow some soap and water. Is that alright with you?"

"Why yes! Of cour-," Siesta noticed a dark aura surrounding him, yet he was smiling.

She gulped in fear.

"Is something the matter?" questioned Ivan.

Siesta shook her head. "Oh no, no, no, no! E-ever-verything's fine! W-what I was going to say is. . .y-you can b-b-borrow some soap! And. . .water! From me! C-come! And. . .w-wash here with me!"

Ivan's eyes narrowed at her. "You don't seem okay. . .Siesta."

"I-I am fine! I can assure you!"

Ivan shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." He sat next to her, which made Siesta tense up. _Oh. . .no. . .I shouldn't have said that he can wash with me. _She began to shake. Seeing him for whatever reason gave her chills.

Ivan took a premade bucket filled with soapy water and threw some clothes in. He noticed some panties, stockings, nightgowns, and her school uniform in. He took off his gloves and rolled up he sleeves. He pulled out a frilly panty. _Her size is small. _He thought. _Compared to my older sister's. _

Siesta stared at Ivan with her eyes opened wide.

"Uhhh. . ." Ivan said, putting the panty back in the water and began to scrub. ". . .kolkol. . ."

". . . "

"You must think that I'm some sort of a pervert, don't you?"

". . . . ."

"Well, I am not. For your information, it just came out of the bucket. I didn't even know I was going to pull that out."

Siesta felt flustered.

"You do believe me right?"

". . . . . . ."

"I said. . . " Ivan stated menacingly as he approached his head closer to Siesta. ". . . you do believe me right?"

Without hesitation, Siesta nodded in fear.

Ivan smiled and pulled his head back. "Good girl."

The next few moments was simply silence. Both continued with their laundry without saying any word. It wasn't until Siesta herself decided to ask a question that Ivan would sadly admit.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," she began to say. "Are you the familiar that Louise summoned that everyone is talking about?"

Ivan blinked at her. He rinsed Louise's pink nightgown. "Why, yes I am."

"I thought so. Everyone has been talking about a tall plebeian with really light brownish hair, and purple eyes with a long coat and white scarf that Louise summoned to be her familiar, and you fit the description."

Ivan chuckled. "Ah. . .I had a feeling people would start talking about me."

"It's because you are a plebeian," explained Siesta. "It's rare to see plebeians as familiars."

Ivan smirked. "I know, I know. I am one of a kind." He took some clothespins and put the nightgown aligning it with the other clothing on the line. "Well about you?" he asked. "Are you a familiar too?"

"Me? Oh no Mr.," replied Siesta. "I'm just a servant who works here that is all. I too am a plebeian, but no one owns me, besides I would be a pretty bad familiar."

She scratched the back of her head. "No one would want a weak familiar with no special abilities. I bet that you do though."

"I see."

Siesta laughed nervously. "Heh, so um. . .what's your name?"

"Ivan Braginski. The personification of the nation of Russia, but you can me by my human name Ivan."

Siesta nodded. "Oh okay, Mr. Ivan, where is Russia located? I've never heard of that place."

"You seem to be curious about me, da?"

Siesta gasped. _He's right! I just can't help it. I'm just so curious, everybody has been talking about him, and has left me hyped about him! _

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. "If you want I will no longer ask questions Mr. Ivan!"

Ivan shook his head. "Oh no, it's okay. You can ask as many questions as you like to me."

_While I think about how nice if you and that stupid brat Louise became one with me and be __**my **__servants._

He mind wandered off to a daydream where both Louise & Siesta were in maid outifts, with chains on wrists and ankles, a metal collar on their necks, attending to his every will. Saying: "Master Ivan~!" while being on a sunflower meadow.

_Ah yes. . .I would like that._ he thought.

"Mr. Ivan?"

Ivan was snapped out of his dream. "Hmmm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes! I'm fine! Thank you."

"I just wondering, Mr. Ivan. You were dozing off."

"I do that from time to time."

Siesta giggled. "You seem to be very nice."

"Hahaha, you too!" Ivan exclaimed. He ruffled Siesta's hair. "Hey!" cried Siesta blushing.

"You're pretty cute Siesta," Ivan said.

"M-me? Oh no Mr. Ivan, you. . .you don't mean that!"

"I do mean it and you and I can be friends, right?"

"F-friends?"

"Yes, friends."

_He really is nice! _Siesta thought. _He doesn't seem as mean as he did before!_

"Of course!" she stated happily.

"Really? Yay! I made a friend!" Ivan embraced Siesta. "Mr! Mr. Ivan!" she cried.

"I never really had that many friends," Ivan said in a sad tone. "But, now you have accepted my friendship, and that makes me so happy!"

Siesta returned the embrace. "You're welcome Mr. Ivan!"

_And then when the time comes, I will make you and bratty Louise become one with me and be my slaves. _thought Ivan sinisterly. _Heh, this girl doesn't know who she will be dealing with._

He released the embrace. "Well, we should probably finish the laundry, da?"

"Yes Mr. Ivan!"

"That's what I like to hear."

. . .

By sunset, the two were done with their laundry. "Thank you for helping me with the laundry, Mr. Ivan," said Siesta as the two walked down the hallway together.

"Oh no Siesta," remarked Ivan. "Thank you. If it weren't for you, I would have never finished it."

Siesta blushed.

"You are very nice, well adjusted girl, Siesta. I like that about you."

"Oh. . .Mr. Ivan. . ."

"Siesta!" cried a voice. "Where are you! Come and help us with preparing the dinner for our students!"

"Oh!' cried Siesta. "I have to go now Mr. Ivan! I hope I can talk to you again soon!" She bowed and skipped happily away.

Ivan made a small wave and smiled. "I hope to see you again too. . ."

Then he felt a growling in his stomach. "Oh, I'm hungry. Hmm. . .I wonder what this place offers to eat. Should I follow Siesta and see where she goes? They better have vodka to drink!" he said but as he began to walk, someone bumped into him.

"Ah!"

"Watch where you are going, dog!"

"Oh, it's you girl," said Ivan. "How are you?"

"Ugh! Bad! I couldn't have any of my beauty sleep today! You know why? Because every five minutes, I had people knocking on my door asking for you! You are like the hot topic around the school!" complained Louise.

"Sounds pretty bad."

Louise groaned. "It is! Now, are you done with my laundry?""Of course, I finished it."

"Show me then familiar!" demanded Louise.

"Do you not trust your 'familiar?'" interrogated Ivan.

"No, I don't. Now show me."

He smiled and his purple aura returned. "Ivan does not like it when people do not trust him." Louise yelped.

"Never mind," she nervously replied. "I believe you."

"You are sure?"

"Y-yes. . ."

"Good girl," he cooed. He patted Louise's head. "Now, can you tell me where I can get some food?"

"Oh! That. . .you need to go to the great dining room."

Ivan nodded. "Mhm, now can you take me there girl?"

"Uh, I would. . .but if you were to come, you would have to sit on the floor."

Ivan raised a brow. "And why is that?"

"Only nobles can sit on the chairs, you are a plebeian so you can't, sorry," Louise explained.

"Hunh, I see. Ah, well. I'll eat on the floor then." _And then kill the people who created that stupid rule. _

Ivan muttered in his thoughts.

"Um, I rather not have you come tonight, because the people will see you and go all over you, so tomorrow morning instead," said Louise.

"I won't get to eat tonight? That's a shame," Ivan hissed.

Louise gasped. "Oh no! Please don't think that way! I'll bring you food from the dining room, when I'm done. You'll just have to wait outside."

"Okay," Ivan replied bitterly.

"Uh. . .yeah, glad you agreed. . ."

"Heh, well what are we waiting for!" Ivan happily stated. He tugged Louise. "Lets go!"

"Okay, okay, calm down!"

"I'm just so hungry girl."

_What is the hell up with him? _thought Louise as Ivan followed her to the grand dining room. _At first seems nice, then he turns all dark and creepy, now he's all happy! Am I missing something here!_

_. . ._

Ivan sat bitterly on the steps to the entrance of the dining room. He was waiting for Louise return, for she was eating at the dining room with all the other nobles, while he was waiting outside.

He sighed and muttered under his breath cursing in Russian of his beloved 'master.'

He looked up at the night sky and gasped in awe. There were two moons the glistened in the night sky. One pink, the other blue.

_I am definitely not on Earth in this dream, _he thought. _And when will I wake up? This dream is too long. Hmmmmm, maybe it will end with me capturing the girl and Siesta making them my slaves._

He snickered sinisterly. "Yes. . ."

"Huh, it seems that you are interested by the moons I see," Louise said as she walked down the steps with a plate of bread.

Ivan turned around. "Ah, girl."

She sat next to him on the last step. "Will you stop calling me girl, you dog! My name's Louise!"

"And I ask the same for you to stop calling me dog, girl. My name's Ivan or you can call me Russia," he replied calmly.

Louise growled. "Hmph!"

Ivan chuckled. "You're so cute when you fume like that."

"Shut up!" Louise yelled. "And here's your plate of food!"

Ivan took the plate from her and was surprised. "But. . .this is just a piece of bread. This is it?"

"Sorry that's all I can get for you," declared Louise.

Apparently, according to nobles, familiar didn't _need_ to eat much.

Ivan narrowed his eyes toward Louise. "I find that hard to believe," he spat.

"Will you just take the plate of food!" barked Louise. "Be grateful that I at least got you something!"

Ivan growled. "Hmph, I let this slip girl, but tomorrow I will eat much more than this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Louise stood up. "Lets go."

Ivan followed her taking a bite on the bread, which was very hard to chew. "Horrible. . ." he said as he chewed.

Little did they know that a big chested red haired girl was spying at them from the entrance.

She smirked. "Oh Flame. . ." she cooed. ". . .come here baby!"

The red salamander appeared.

Kirche turned away from the window. "Ah Flame! I need to you do a huge favor. I need you to get Louise's familiar take him to my dorm! You know who he is right?"

Flame nodded and snorted in acceptance to the request.

"Good, now we should get to our dorm first! Before they do!"

. . .

Both Louise & Ivan entered the tower entrance. Ivan finally finished eating the last piece of his bread. "Awful, just awful," he responded with disgust.

"Sorry that you don't like it," Louise said.

Louise disappeared as she turned to a corner, Ivan quickly ran after her, only then to be tackled by the red salamander.

"Huh!"

Flame grabbed on his scarf with his mouth and began to drag him. "H-hey! Release my scarf! Where are you taking me!" demanded Ivan. _Oh great. . .I hope he doesn't ruin big sister's scarf._

Flame finally released Ivan as they entered a dark room full of candles everywhere. "Oof!"

Ivan looked up to see Kirche with a frilly purple pajama sweater open and with a lingerie.

"Why hello there, familiar of zero," she purred. "What's your name?"

"K-Kirche?" Ivan asked. He stood up.

"Oh, it seems that you remember my name! How sweet of you!"

She approached to him, which each step Ivan stepped back. "Uh. . ."

"Now, now don't be afraid of me, you know they don't call me Kirche The Ardent for nothing."

"Ardent?""Yes like a torch, it burns so easily. Just like my _love_ for you burns."

"What!"

. . .

"Oh Lord Guiche!" cried a burnette haired girl as she and Guiche presented her a bouquet of flowers.

"For you my dear Katie," he said romantically.

"Oh thank you!" Katie blushed. "You're so sweet!""GUICHE!" hollered Montmorency as she stormed at the scene. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Oh Mont dear!" Guiche stammered. "It's not what you think!"

"Lord Guiche who. . ."

"BEAT IT!" roared Montmorency. Katie jumped in fear and ran.

"You idiot!" Montmorency slapped Guiche. "You dare flirt again!"

Guiche rubbed his swollen cheek. "She's just a friend Monte! No need to get worked up over!"

"If she was just a friend, then you wouldn't be _flirting _with her you jerk!"

"They were _friendly _gestures! Not flirting!"

"Liar!"

The two engaged theirselves into a huge argument. Then their attention was suddenly focused to a girl with short blue hair with glasses who approached to them. "Guiche, Montemorency," she spoke quietly.

"WHAT!" they both yelled. "Oh, it's just you Tabitha."

"Do you know if Kirche is in her dorm?" inquired Tabitha with anticipation.

"I don't know," replied Montmorency. "Lets go check. Come on, Guiche."

"Huh? Oh okay, yeah sure."

The quarrel between the two blondes were forgotten as if it disappeared into the air, when they accompanied Tabitha to Kirche's dorm.

They finally arrived at her room. "Should we knock?" asked Montmorency.

"Hnn, the door's a tad bit open," pointed out Guiche as he noticed the door open just a bit.

He suddenly heard the voices of giggling. "Hmm?"

. . .

"Now, where were we?" questioned Kirche as she pinned Ivan onto the ground. "I apologize for what just happened. It was such a nuisance. Don't you agree Flame?"

Flame snorted in annoyance turned his back on her master. After flame throwing a couple of male students from the academy by Kirche's command, who were asking her why was she with Ivan and why she missed her dates with them, he felt like he longer wanted a part of this.

Kirche giggled. She focused back on Ivan. "You haven't told me your name yet."

"It's. . . Ivan."

"Very interesting name, Ivan." Kirche began to rub his chest. "Hnn, I bet you have a nice chest to show off."

Guiche gasped at the sight. "Holy crap!"

"What is it?" Montmorency peered through the door. "Woah!"

Flame's ears twitched and looked at the door, who Guiche and Montmorency quickly moved away from.

Flame snorted in curiosity and then faced the wall.

"_What's going on?" _whispered Tabitha to Guiche.

"_Kirche is trying to seduce Louise's familiar!" _whispered Guiche back.

"_Why the heck does she try to do that to every boy she meets?" _whispered Montmorency.

"_That's Kirche for you," _whispered Tabitha.

"Remember earlier today when I wanted to show you how this academy works, but your stupid master wouldn't allow me?" purred Kirche.

"Ah, yes I do," replied Ivan. "Why?"

"Because you are about to find out," Kirche started to unbutton Ivan's coat, as Guiche and the other two were watching.

"_He's going to fall for the trap," _whispered Guiche.

"W-what! What are you doing to me?" stuttered Ivan.

Kirche laughed. "You can't be serious hun! You see, when I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me! So that's why I made Flame bring you here! I love you, Ivan. Do you not want to taste _The Ardent_? Or do you want to go back to Louise The Zero? Compare _my body _to her's. I'm much more better to please."

"_In love?" _whispered Montemorency in a shocking tone. _"She's faking it!" _whispered Guiche. _"She does that to every guy she finds attractive. She only wants his stick!"_

Montmorency's face turned deep red. _"Oh my. . ." _Tabitha face palmed at Guiche's vulgar statement.

"Let me love you Ivan," Kirche purred. "I'll show you a great time." Ivan then smiled, which made Kirche smirked, which caused her to think it was a signal of approval. However that was not what the smile _actually_ meant.

"You love me, da? That's very kind of you to offer me this," he replied casually. "But I'm afraid that Russia does not need such services."

"Services! What?" exclaimed Kirche.

"_Rejected!" _Guiche & Montmorency laughed softly. Tabitha raised her eyebrows in shock, for she knew that no guy has ever rejected Kirche's seduction.

Until now.

"_She got rejected! Kirche got rejected!" _sang Guiche and his female companion.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Wha?" The three looked at Louise who was standing in her pink nightgown.

"Why if isn't Louise The Zero!" Guiche announced. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for my familiar," muttered Louise. "He ran off somewhere, that dog. Has anybody seen him?"

Guiche and the other two gulped.

"Uh, nope! Haven't seen him!" blurted out Montmorency.

"T-t-that's right! He's not around here!" agreed Guiche.

Louise crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. Okay then." Her eyes narrowed at Kirche's door. "Why are you guys near Kirche's dorm? Is something going on in there?"

"Nope! Nothing interesting of that matter!"

"I think you guys are hiding something from me. Let me go check."

"No!" Montmorency cried she held back Louise.

"What the! Let go of me!"

"Not gonna happen Zero!"

Ivan heard the voice of his master. _Girl! _

"Louise The Zero!" growled Kirche. "Damn her."

"It seems that my master is here for me," Ivan stated. "Now, will you excuse me, I better be going now." He tried to get up but Kirche pushed him back down.

"No! I'm not letting you go!"

"Why not?"

"Ivan, you can't leave yet! We haven't even started! Can't you see that I love you!"

Ivan frowned. "You better let me go," he warned.

Kirche laughed and crossed her arms. "And if I refuse?" she sneered.

Then she was pushed by Ivan, she fell on her butt. "Ow! Hey! You jerk! You-!"

"Shut up," Ivan said coldy as she pinned Kirche to the wall.

Flame growled in shock to see his master being pinned by the Russian. He was preparing himself a fire beam to hit him, but Ivan stopped him with his menacing glare. His piecring purple eyes scared Flame. He back down and wimpered.

"Flame!" Kirche gasped. She turned to Ivan "You-!"

Ivan shoved and pinned her wrists onto the wall. "Look, allow me to repeat what I said," he said in a harsh tone. "I'm not interesting in any of your services, Ms. Kirche. So let me go and leave me alone. Your attempt at seducing me will NOT work."

Kirche noticed the look in his eyes. He was not kidding. Those eyes were so imitating, so menacing, as if they could pierce her own soul. His facial expression scared the living hell out of her. His grip on her wrists was so strong, enough to crush them.

"You don't love me, you only want pleasure. Go do your dirty work on someone else," Ivan threatened.

"Or else, prepare to be tortured by my bare hands."

"Release me!" Louise cried, she knocked Montmorency with her elbow. "No Louise!" exclaimed Guiche as Louise opened the door. "Kirche!"

And from there she saw a frightened Kirche onto the wall pinned by a disturbing, cold Ivan.

"Let go of me you monster!" protested Kirche in fear and was trembling.

Ivan released Kirche's wrists with disgust. He turned to Louise, with a changed expression. "Ah, it's you girl."

"What is the meaning of this?" Louise inquired with disgust.

"Your familiar is a monster!" yelled Kirche. She rubbed and showed Louise her swollen wrists. "Look what he did to me!"

"Ivan! What did you do to Kirche?" demanded Louise. No repsonse came from the Russian familiar.

"Answer me Ivan!"

Ivan walked out of the room grabbing Louise's arm and dragged her out.

"OW! Let go of me Ivan!"

"Kirche!" cried Tabitha as she ran to her and helped her get up.

"That familiar Louise summoned is a monster!" exclaimed Kirche in anger. "I tried giving him my welcoming, and he ended up trying to hurt me! The way he threatened me, his facial expression, everything, he's scary! I don't ever want to see him again!" She was still trembling. She ran to Flame. "Baby you okay?"

Flame nodded in fear, and Kirche hugged him. "It's okay, baby. I'm here."

"Well, he does look a bit creepy," Montmorency said, chills ran down her spine. "Ugh. . ."

"That is no way to treat a lady!" yelled Guiche. "Even if you did try to seduce him Kirche, I will teach him a lesson!"

"What are you trying to imply here Guiche!" demanded Montmorency.

"My dear Montmorency, tomorrow morning, I will challenge Louise and her familiar to a _duel_!"

"What!" exclaimed Kirche.

"True, you tried to seduce him and he rejected but you refused to listen, I saw the whole thing," Guiche responded. "But, he shouldn't have not terrorized you like that! He needs to be punished!"

"Guiche, I don't think that's a good idea," Tabitha responded. "He seems pretty strong, I don't think you can beat him. He maybe a plebiean, but they way he looks, it seems that he has super strength, and personalty wise, inner will power that can be deadly."

"So!" protested Guiche. "It's worth a shot! Look what he did! Terrorizing a noble like that! Who does he think he is!"

He stormed out of the room. "Lets go Montmorency."

Montmorency felt compelled to say something but she held her tongue back and followed him out, leaving Tabitha with Kirche.

. . .

Ivan released Louise once they entered her room. "Ow! Why did you drag me all the way here like that!" She rubbed her arm and saw the hair of Ivan's casting a shadow on his eyes.

"What did you do to Kirche?" she demanded. "Answer me now!"

Ivan looked at her with his purple eyes, the shadow disappeared.

"I didn't do anything wrong," he bitterly replied.

"Then why did you pin Kirche to the wall like that?"

"Because she tried to seduce me girl. I told her, that I didn't want her to and warned her to not do so, but she refused to listen. So I had no choice but to do it in an unmannered fashion. Please believe me."

Louise face palmed. "Hnn, I believe you."

Ivan's brow rose up. "You do?"

"Yeah sounds like something Kirche would do alright. She does that to every guy she meets." She smirked. "In fact, I'm _glad_ you actually did that to her. She deserved it for being so damn stubborn. Scaring the living crap out of her, ha!"

"Is that so, girl?"

"Yes, I'm impressed."

A smile came to Ivan's face. "Glad that you understand girl. You don't like her much, don't you?"

Louise shook her head. "She gets on my nerves." She pulled the covers and went to bed. "Turn off the candles, will you?"

"Um, I believe that I deserve a _reward _for what I did, don't you agree?" Ivan inquired.

"Uh, yeah! Sure, you can sleep in my room," replied Louise.

Ivan's face lightened up. "Yay! Now where do I sleep?"

"The haystack, silly."

Ivan's facial expression turned glum. "Oh, because I was thinking of sleeping oh, on _your bed_."

Louise's face alarmed and turned red at that statement. She turned to Ivan. "Are you crazy!" she yelled. "There's no way-!"

Her sentence was backfired once she saw Ivan's death glare. _KolKolKolKolKolKol._

She felt her body tense up. She was afraid that if she didn't let Ivan sleep on her bed, he would do the same thing to her as to what he did to Kirche..

"O-o-okay! Fine!" she yelled in fear and anger.

Ivan's glared disintegrated. "Yay!" He took off his boots and blew out the candles. He crawled to bed, pulling the covers and scooted next to Louise, who turned her back on him.

"This bed is a bit small," he complained. "Well duh! It's fit for ONE person!" Louise muttered.

"True, I can see that."

"Good night," she said bitterly. She was not liking the idea of her Russian familiar on her bed.

"Oh? Don't you want to _cuddle_ with Russia before you go into your slumber?" joked Ivan.

Louise's face grew more red. "WHAT!"

Ivan chuckled.

Louise turned and hit Ivan on the head. "Ow!"

"You dog!" she spat.

"Well, sorry, I thought you would because I'm your familiar. I've seen masters cuddle their familiars so I thought you would do the same."

"H-hell no!" Louise protested. "Why would I wanna do that?"

"I wouldn't mind it thought," Ivan cooed. "It would be a lot of _fun_."

Louise's face grew as red as ever. _By fun, does he mean playfully or. . .!_

"Just go to sleep!" she yelled and turned away.

"Hahaha, okay, good night. Girl."

"Good night!"

_Shame you didn't want to, _Ivan thought. _I would've enjoyed playfully stretching you like I do do a certain someone. And. . .it's only a matter of time. . ._

_. . .before I awake from this stupid dream and return to war._

* * *

><p><strong>More Message From The Author 2: <strong>Oooh, so readers. what did you think of this chapter? Hahaha, poor Ivan thinks this is all a dream! And Kirche you dum-dum, why didn't you listen to Ivan in the first place, he warned you. I also was laughing when I typed up the part where Guiche said about Kirche wanting "His Stick," LOL! And ooh looks like there's going to be a small rumble coming up in the next chapter! So you'll get a taste of what Ivan will do in the next chapter, stay tuned. Reviews would be nice and some ideas for maybe Ivan's techniques and ablities, I have a few that I made up based on what I've seen in Hetalia, hopefully, it will turn out good by the next chapter.

Oh I agree with Tabitha, Guiche you're dead meat in the next chapter. Unless. . .he might be able to pull it off. Who knows? Later!


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath Of A Russian

**Message From The Author 3: **Huzzah! The moment you all have been waiting for! Chapter 3 of The Russian Familiar of Zero! I hope you enjoy!

**Edit 12/29/11:** Originally uploaded this chapter last night but wasn't so happy with the chapter, so I fixed it a little today and added a tad bit more detail, so if you already read this chapter, you can read it again, I mean it's the same just with more detail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Wrath of A Russian<strong>

_"Ah, alright then. Sounds fun. My name is Ivan Braginski. I am the personified nation of Russia. The spirit. Nice to meet you. . ."_

_Oh great. . .well Louise, he is now your familiar._

The sun rose up bright the next morning on The Magic Academy of Tristain of the dorm of the mage Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere otherwise known as Louise The Zero and she awoke from her slumber. The bright sun hit her face.

_I hope yesterday was a dream. _she thought as she opened her eyes.

_That was all a dream, today is the actual day that I summon my familiar. There is no way that **he** is my familiar. He's just a figment of my imagination._

Yesterday, she claimed was the most special day of her life, scratch that, the most awful.

She had to summon a familiar as a second year mage, summon a familiar spirit that will be bonded to them by contract so that the familiar spirit will be the mage's protector, assistant, and eternal partner. She hoped that whatever she summoned was a magnificent creature that would beat all other student's familiar and to lose that horrid title of "Louise The Zero," for she was always teased by her classmates because her inability to perform spells and what not.

Apparently, that wasn't the case.

Instead, she summoned a scary, cold looking, human, plebeian named Ivan Braginski who claims to be physical personification of spirit of the nation of Russia.

Just when things could have got better, it got worse. Now she has to deal with him being her familiar, and she was pretty sure he wasn't so fond of this either.

In fact, he hates her.

But now according to Louise, she believes it was all a dream, there is no way that yesterday happened. She denied that it ever happened.

_Who is this Ivan Braginski anyways? The things my imagination can create. _She thought, she laughed. She got up and turned around. . . and was then startled by her familiar who was wide awake smiling at her holding the laundry basket.

"Good morning, girl."

"Wah!" Louise jumped out of bed.

"Brought the basket of clothes!" Her familiar stated.

_Oh god. . .no. . .no! _Louise thought. It was no dream, it was all real. What happened yesterday, truly happened. She stared at him with such feelings of denial.

_He's real! Noooooooo! _

"Something wrong?" Ivan asked. He noticed her expression of denial.

"N-no! I'm fine! And t-that's nice that you brought the basket!" Louise said. "Since when did you wake up? How long were you here?"

"I woke up an hour ago, and I brought the laundry here and watched you sleep. You were so cute."

Louise's face turned red made a glare. _Stalker. . ._

She had no choice, but to accept what happened yesterday and move on.

"Pick out my clothes familiar!" she demanded to Ivan.

Ivan raised a brow. "Why? Can't you do it yourself?"

"I'm sorry but whose is the master here? Not you."

Ivan made a growl. "Hmph." From the basket he picked out her school uniform, along with the black stockings.

"Wear this," he muttered.

"Panty and bra as well please," Louise added pointing at her drawer.

Ivan sighed and pulled out those items.

"Now go dress up," he said throwing them at the bed.

Louise took off her night gown. "Look away please," she declared.

Ivan turned around, cursing in Russian. _This is stupid. . ._ he thought.

"Now, put on my clothes."

Ivan spun around with his face red. "What!"

"You heard me, dress me up," Louise demanded.

Ivan was shocked, he knew that he was her familiar and had to do everything she said, but _dressing_ her up? It sounded like she was taking advantage of him being her familiar and taking it way too far.

"Dress yourself girl!" he snapped.

"Excuse me! You are my familiar, do what I say! A servant always dresses up their master! I'm a noble! Nobles don't dress themselves! If you do not listen, you'll be locked up here and you won't get any food!"

Ivan's purple aura returned. "Noble, you? Don't make me laugh. I'm a nation. Not a servant."

"Yeah, where you are from, you were a nation, but here, you are my familiar and you will do what I say," Louise spat. "Problem with that? Well, sorry, deal with it."

"Don't provoke me," Ivan hissed. "Do you want me to do the same thing to you as I did to Kirche?"

Louise jumped in fear. She forgot about last night. But she had to remain calm and fearless. She was not going to give in.

"Go ahead, do it," she declared. "I don't care! I'm not afraid!"

Startled by her words, Ivan could not believe that there was someone standing up to him. Hardly anyone he knew has ever done that, only quite a few but that was it.

He let out a sigh. He wasn't in the mood for fighting. He did what he was told.

Afterward, Louise led him to the dining room. "Breakfast, da?" Ivan asked.

"Yes."

. . .

"I'm pretty sure Louise will be here soon," said Montmorency to Kirche as the two sat in the chairs of their table.

"I hope not!" snapped Kirche. "I don't want her here! Especially her familiar, ugh!"

The doors opened and everyone turned their attention to Louise & Ivan. There was silence and whispers.

Kirche gulped. Seeing Ivan made her sick to her stomach.

The room was so huge, to Ivan seeing the huge tables covered in white, variety of mages sitting on the chairs with the food made him stare at awe.

Louise approached a chair and Ivan was fascinated by the magnificent food on the table. "Why that looks good!"

"Pull the seat, Ivan," Louise ordered.

When he did and Louise sat, Ivan sat right next to her. "I can't wait to eat this."

"Hey!" Louise yelled. "Sit down on the floor! Do you not remember what I said last night!"

"Oh right," Ivan looked down to see a plate on the floor. "Don't tell me that's my dish."

"It is," Louise remarked. "Sit, don't worry you will be given something."

The Russian frowned and sat. _This tiny plate will not satisfy me. _

"Do you remember what I said, yesterday girl?" he said. "I will eat much more than yesterday."

"Shh!" Louise said as the she and the other students began to chant their prayers.

After the prayers were over, Louise handed him bread. "Here."

"Girl, didn't I say that I will eat-"

"Oops, sorry you're right," Louise sneered. "But I forgot and that's all I got for you. So enjoy."

Ivan took the bread grudgingly and began to chew. Once again, he had to endure all over that awful bread that he ate last night.

He was starting to lose his patience. For him, this 'dream' is taking way too long.

_Bitch, I will make you suffer after this, giving me the same piece of shit bread as yesterday. _He roared in his thoughts.

"_That's right," _a voice echoed in his thoughts. _"Kill the damn girl, already Ivan. You have been too nice for too long."_

"_Not now General, I need to do it somewhere in a quiet place. Where no one notices."_

"_Hurry, so we can get the hell out of here."_

"_Now, now, relax, this is only a dream, I'll find a way out."_

"_Dream! This is no dream Ivan!" _the general disagreed._ Open your eyes already if it is!"_

Ivan laughed. "General, I can assure you I can handle this, if I really need you, I'll call you out."

"Who are you talking to?" Louise asked.

"No one in particular," Ivan quickly responded.

When the meal was over, Ivan walked down the stairs and decided to look for a pipe. He had to find something to hurt Louise with, he felt like not staining his own hands. "Hmm, where do find one. . ." He saw one in the corner of the building and yanked out the pipe causing water to pour out. "Oops, ah well."

"Ivan!" called out his master. "Where are you?"

"Coming!" Ivan ran with his metal pipe.

"There you are," Louise said. She noticed his pipe. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it somewhere. . ."

Louise sighed and went with Ivan to see students outside with their familiars.

"Okay, listen up," Louise said to Ivan. "It's day off for us second years, so I will take the opportunity for us to start to bonding as master and familiar, just like the rest are doing."

"Bond? Is that so?" Ivan interrogated. "Huh, alright then. But can we go to some place more. . .quiet?"

"Well okay then," Louise said. She clapped her hands. "But first I would like some tea. Chop chop."

Ivan face palmed. "Girl, you are such a pain."

"Yes, I am, now go get some," Louise sat down on a white chair.

Ivan turned away. "As you wish master," he bitterly spat.

_I. . .hate. . . Her. . . Guts! KolKolKolKolKol.  
><em>

How long does he have to endure this? When will he get out of his so called 'dream' he was having?

"Mr. Ivan!" called out a voice.

"Hmm?"

"Good morning, Mr. Ivan!" said the maid named Siesta with a couple of plates of small deserts.

Ivan smiled in relief. "Ah, Siesta."

"You are with the noble Louise, hmm?"

"Yes, that girl, did you know I can't stand her?" he said in a sinister tone.

Siesta let out a nervous laugh. "I see."

"If it is not any trouble, could you kindly get tea for Louise, da?"

Siesta nodded. "Of course Mr. Ivan! But first I need to deliver these to the others!" She happily skipped away with the plates.

From a distance Guiche and Montmorency were staring at Ivan. Apparently, they both were relaxing with their familiars and Guiche was eagerly waiting for Louise and her familiar to arrive. "There he is," Guiche growled. He stood up from his chair. "Monty, dear, I'm going to give him the _punishment_."

"Punishment? Now?" Montmorency inquired.

"That's what today is planned for of course!" He stomped his way to Ivan. He was going to give him no mercy, for he will pay for his wrong doings on Kirche and the disrespect of her as a noble.

"No wait! Guiche!" Montmorency followed him.

"FAMILIAR OF LOUISE THE ZERO!" hollered Guiche. "IVAN!"

"Guiche, not so loud!" Montmorency yelled. The rest of the students looked at Guiche who was confronting Ivan.

"Hmmm?" Ivan turned to see Guiche. "Ah, may I help you?"

"You are Louise The Zero's familiar, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because, you are about the face the ultimate punishment," declared Guiche. "Apparently, you do not know the manners when it comes to respecting us nobles."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you almost tried to hurt Kirche yesterday."

The students gasped.

"Huh? Guiche!" Kirche appeared with her familiar Flame.

"Yes, that is right, fellow students," Guiche announced. "This plebeian here, the familiar of Louise The Zero, placed his dirty hands on a noble!"

"Guiche," mumbled Kirche. Tabitha appeared. "Guiche, don't!" she called out.

"Hmph," Guiche growled. "Ivan, I demand you apologize to Kirche for what you did, and not only that but I request that you accept to duel with me!" "A duel?" cried a student. "No way!" cried another.

Ivan laughed softly. He couldn't believe that a young immature boy was challenging the great nation. "Why should I apologize when she tried to seduce me, knowing that I told her that she shouldn't. Unfortunately, it's her own fault for not listening. I was just trying to defend myself. Oh, and a duel?"

"That still doesn't give an excuse to harass her the way you did last night," Guiche explained. "Also, yes a duel! You insulted a noble and a lady! Who you think you are to do such thing! You're nothing but a stupid plebeian and familiar of a mage who can't use magic to save her own life!"

The students awed.

"I don't understand why a pompous, blonde haired drama queen like you is considered a noble," Ivan stated. The students laughed at his statement.

"Even this Frenchman I know is better than you. You're just like him in a way, only you act so high and mighty. And if it's a duel you want, you'll get. For I am the nation of Russia, you will regret trying to confront me like this. I am greater than you."

Guiche stomped his foot in anger. A plebeian declaring that he was greater than him? How dare he! "To Vestry field! Now!" he ordered.

"What is the meaning of all this!" Louise snapped as he approached the scene.

"The blonde haired drama queen wants me to duel with him," Ivan explained. The students laughed again.

"SHUT UP! FOLLOW ME!" Guiche hollered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Louise slapped Ivan. "You dare accept a duel with out my consent?"

Ivan rubbed his cheek. "I'll be fine, girl. This will be so much fun."

"You don't understand! You can't win against a noble!" Louise warned. "You're a plebeian, you'll get hurt!"

Ivan chuckled. "Me? Get hurt against the blonde? You're kidding!"

Ivan followed Guiche. "Come girl!"

"Now this I gotta see!" said a student with the rest following him.

It was rare to see a battle between a plebeian and noble, the students felt like this was an only once in a life time opportunity.

Louise groaned. "He thinks he can do what ever he wants, that dog!" However, she felt worried. What if Ivan could not defeat Guiche? She couldn't bear to see him hurt. She would have to bear all responsibility.

Siesta who returned with the tea, saw that everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?" She then saw the crowd leaving. "Ah!" She ran after them.

. . .

"Hmm, you know, I'm surprised you didn't run off like a coward," Guiche sneered at Ivan.

"I'm not stupid enough to do that," Ivan remarked. "If anyone were to do that, it would be Feliciano."

"Who the hell is Feliciano?"

"Guiche!" Louise cried running to him. "Stop this now! Duels aren't even allowed!"

"That's only with nobles," Guiche corrected. "Not with plebeians and nobles."

"It doesn't matter! I forbid this!" Louise snapped.

"What's this? My, my, Louise are you trying to protect your familiar? Has he been put on a precious place in your heart? How precious."

Louise's face turned red. "I just don't want him hurt!"

_She. . .cares about me? _Ivan thought. _How sweet. _To him he thought that his master would be glad to see him fight, and wouldn't care for him in anyway, but now he noticed that perhaps beneath her bossy exterior, she indeed had a heart.

"And Kirche deserved to what Ivan did to her!" Louise admitted. "What was that!" Kirche snapped.

Now his own master was defending him, Ivan couldn't help but feel astonished. No one has try to stand up for him before.

"You heard me, Ivan warned you and you tried to do so anyway!"

Kirche growled. "Kick his ass Guiche! Hurt Louise's precious familiar, I want to see her cry!"

"Of course!" Guiche agreed. He released a rose petal.

Out came a flash of light, and a creature came out.

"Bronze Guiche is the name of this noble, and your opponent is the bronze golem, Valkyrie!"

"That's it?" Ivan questioned. "Pff, no big deal."

"We'll see," Guiche said. "Go!"

The valkyrie ran to Ivan with it's spear, but Ivan instantly with his own bare hand, smacked it down. "Hmph."

The students gasped.

"What!" Guiche cried.

"Wow! Amazing!" cried the students.

"He hit that thing with he own hand!" Kirche stated.

"I told you," Tabitha said. "That strength and will power that I sense from him is no laughing matter."

"Grr!" Guiche throw more flower petals. "Go!"

More valkyries appeared running to Ivan, but Ivan ran to them playfully smacked a few of them down.

"One for you, one for you, and one for you!"

"Wow!" the students gasped in awe.

Ivan's hand with the runes began to glow. "I feel. . .so strong!"

He grabbed a valkyrie by its neck and smacked it and it fell. Another one was then punched quickly on its chest. Ivan slammed his two fists on one's shoulders and on the last one Ivan slapped his pipe on its face.

"WHAT KIND OF MOVES ARE THOSE?" Guiche hollered. "YOU BARELY EVEN TOUCHED THEM AND YOU HIT THEM ALL WITH THOSE CHEAP MOVES!"

Ivan ran to Guiche, he placed his pipe under Guiche's chin and said, "I told you, you would regret ever asking me for a battle." He remarked.

He kicked Guiche's most weakest point. "Kolkol."

Guiche fell and whimpered in pain. Unable to stand, he had no choice but to accept defeat. "I. . .surrender!"

The students cheered as if they never did before. This was perhaps the first time in the academy where a commoner defeated a noble.

Ivan whispered a few words in Russian. "Augh my stomach!" Guiche called out.

"Hope you like my temporary curse!" Ivan stated happily.

"Amazing!" called out a student.

"Louise The Zero! Your familiar is awesome!" called out another.

Louise ran to her familiar. She could not believe what she was seeing. A plebeian, her own familiar, beat a noble in a duel? It was unthinkable. "How did you-!"

"Impressed, da?" Ivan asked.

"Well yeah, but you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you should be asking if the boy's okay," Ivan said pointing at Guiche.

"Oh my," Kirche stated. "Tabitha, you were so right."

"Of course I was," Tabitha replied.

"Guiche!" cried Montmorency as she ran to him with eyes of concern. "You okay?"

"OKAY? HELL NO! FAR FROM IT!" Hollered Guiche. "Ugh! Can't move!" "That's because you're paralyzed," declared Ivan.

"What did you do to Guiche!" Montmorency cried and she approached Ivan.

"A small little curse, will last for the rest of the day, nothing serious," Ivan explained.

"Why you! Get rid of it! Now!"

"Ohhhhh Ivan!" Kirche pushed Montmorency and hugged him, as if she was his friend, forgetting what he did to her.

"Wha!"

"Kirche! What the!" Louise yelled.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for what I did to you yesterday!" Kirche confessed. "And I forgive you for what you did and I understand why you did so! I'm such a fool! Will you forgive me?"

"Hol-hold on a second!" Guiche blurted out. "I thought you never wanted to be near him!" "Oh shut it you," Kirche snorted out. "You've been beaten, loser. Ivan, I totally underestimated you! You're so cool!"

"Oh, um well it's okay. . .I'm sorry too?" Ivan said.

_"Idiot. . ."_ General Winter muttered from behind. _"You should just kill them."_

"Oh yes I totally forgive you, but you shouldn't really apologize!" Kirche responded.

"I guess Kirche got over the incident last night so quickly," Montmorency pondered. "Due to you getting owned by him, Guiche."

"Yes, she was astonished by Ivan's skill in the battle," Tabitha agreed. "Louise, your familiar is very interesting."

Louise smacked her head. "Why me?"

Ivan then noticed Siesta in the crowd, who smiled and waved at him. Ivan placed a small smile.

"Guys!" cried a student who ran to the scene. "Come see this!"

"What, what!" The rest of the students followed the other student, with such curiosity as if a bigger event just happened then the battle between Ivan & Guiche.

Unfortunately, they were lead to the building of the huge dining room, where water was coming out of a pipe, which caused a huge water leakage.

"Someone yanked a pipe out!" The student pointed it out at the missing pipe on the wall and the water coming out.

"Call someone!" cried Montmorency. "Quickly, look at this huge puddle of water!"

"Who could?" Louise began to ask. She turned to Ivan, who quickly hid his pipe, trying to mind his own business.

"IVANNNNNNN!"

. . .

From a white tower in the distance, a white haired elderly man sat on his desk, writing. A knock on the door interrupted his writing. "Could you get that please, Ms. Longueville?"

"As you wish," replied the green haired woman.

She opened the door to see Professor Colbert.

"Good morning, Ms. Longueville, Master Osmond," He greeted, bowing.

"Ah, morning, Colbert," Osmond greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Um, I'm here to talk about a very interesting event that happened yesterday with a student and summoning her familiar. May I explain?"

"Why certainty," the elder responded. "Go on ahead."

And from then on Colbert explained the summoning of familiars of the second year students and Louise's summoning of Ivan.

". . .So you see," he concluded. "I find this a little strange to see commoner as the familiar of a noble."

"True, we have no records of a commoner being the familiar spirit of a noble recently," agreed Osmond.

"But, this guy is no ordinary peasant. Look at this," Colbert showed Osmond an atlas of Earth and its countries. He turned to a page that contained Russia. "This is what he represents."

"Ohhh," Osmond said. "Ms. Longueville would you?"

"Yes, Master," Longueville stepped outside the room.

"R-Russia," read Osmond.

"Territory: 17,098,252 square kilometers.

Capital: Moscow

Nationality: Russian

Part Of Soviet Union."

"Why would the final born Valliere summon a nation of Earth?" asked Osmond.

"Good question, I have yet to do some research. . .unless Valliere. . ."

". . .void?" Osmond finished. ". . .Perhaps Valliere. . ."

"The runes of the familiar," he stated. "Research on them. Also research more on the nation of Russia."

"Yes, sir," Colbert bowed and left the room.

"I believe we are dealing with an ancient force here," Osmond said. "Since the familiar is a nation and not just a human."

_To think that the third born Valliere would summon a physical personification spirit of a nation. . .hmm. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>More Message From The Author 3: <strong>Eh, hoped you liked this chap!

By the way, the a reviewer requested that Ivan should know systema as one of his abilities, and I thought that was a great idea, since it's a form of Russian Martial Art, so I incorporated some of that in this chapter during his battle with the valkyries, I hope I did it right. . .also sorry the battle scene is a bit short.

Also Feliciano is North Italy from Hetalia to those who don't know who he is. (It's his human name.)

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Realization & Compassion

**Chapter 4: Realization & Compassion**

"I hate you."

"Well okay then."

"You are a stupid dog!"

"That's nice girl."

"Ugh! Why must you be so mischievous? Ever since I summoned you, you have been nothing but trouble! And why the hell did you yank that pipe anyway! Can't you do anything right, idiotic dog?"

"I would be obedient if you were not such a _bitch_."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" hollered Louise at her familiar, Ivan. It was the next day and the two were walking to her class. They were outside passing the long row of pillars.

After what happened yesterday, Louise was very angry with her familiar, and she avoided him for the rest of the day until now.

Ivan rocked his feet back and forth. "Hmm, starts with a 'b' and ends with a 'h.' You know it's true."

"SHUT UP!" Louise kicks Ivan in the shin.

Ivan dropped his pipe and fell, hitting his head onto a pillar, grunting in pain. "OW!"

"YOU DARE INSULT YOUR MASTER? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! AND NO! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M LIKE THIS!" yelled Louise. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! DID YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU YANKED THAT DAMN PIPE OUT AND GOT ME IN TROUBLE!"

. . .

"_Well Louise, because __**your **__familiar caused this mess, __**you **__will have to pay off the damages for school property," scolded Colbert to Louise._

"_WHAT!" Louise cried. "Why me?"_

"_Because he is your familiar, correct? You are supposed to show him respect to this academy and any of its properties. From its architecture to the students and staff. As punishment you are to pay for the damage. Either you use your magic to fix it, do it manually, or we will send a bill to your family."_

"_NO! NO! NO! Please!" begged Louise. "I can not use my magic! Colbert, you know I'm not good at magic and I sure do not know how to fix this leakage! Also, if you send a bill to my family, they will rain death upon me!"_

_She pointed at Ivan. "IT'S HIS FAULT! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! MAKE HIM DO IT!"_

"_Either use magic, fix it manually, or the bill," said Colbert sternly. "Which will you choose? Sorry, but you are to bear the burden of responsibility here."_

"_I suggest you choose the third option Louise," sneered Kirche. _

_Louise banged her head near the wall. "OH WHY ME? Fine! Send the bill!"_

"_Alright then, done, let this be lesson to you," lectured Colbert._

_He glared at Ivan. "And you, keep your hands to yourself. Respect this academy, commoner."_

_Ivan simply nodded. "I apologize."_

_. . ._

"You also allowed yourself to be taken to that stupid ardent's room, threatened me for you to sleep on my bed, and fought a battle with out my consent, ugh! Just why, why did I have to summon you!" complained Louise. "I could have summoned a beautiful, strong, scared familiar that would outrun the rest of the familiars of others, and show that I am not a 'Zero,' but no! I summoned a stupid, troublemaking commoner from Russia-or whatever! Can't you at least try to compromise here with me? Obey your master?"

She went down on her knees and continuously slammed the floor with her fist. "Damn it!"

Water dropped from her eyes onto the hard floor.

"I hate you! Hate, hate, hate you dog!" she yelled.

There were a few moments of silence and Ivan finally recovered from the pain he endured by Louise's kick. He sat up and looked at Louise, who seemed to be sobbing.

He made a glare. _What a spoiled brat. Look at her, crying because she didn't get the familiar she wanted, ungrateful bitch. _

He clenched his fists. _That is it, I can't take it anymore. She has treated me like shit so far, that it's driving me insane. No more Mister Nice Guy. I'm just going to kill her right now and get it over with, and I want this dream to end and it will, NOW._

"_Yes, kill her, kill her, Ivan," _echoed the voice of General Winter into his mind.

"_Of course General," _replied Ivan. _"I'm sick of playing slave for this girl, she is not worthy as having as a master. She has to be eliminated, I will first torture her and then kill her brutally with this pipe, she is also not worthy of becoming one with Russia."_

Ivan got picked up his pipe from the floor and walked toward Louise.

Louise felt a shadow cast onto her and looked up, a couple of tears still streamed down her face. "What do you want!"

A shady smile was placed on Ivan's face. "Girl, lets play a game."

Louise felt chills down her spine when she immediately heard her familiar say that sentence. She looked into his fake happy expression and sent out vibes of fear.

"G-g-game?" she asked nervously.

"Mm-hm, it's a very _special _type of game, Girl. You are going to like it, or at least _I _will."

"W-what are…you trying to pull here?" Louise moved a few inches back.

"Don't worry, it will be so much _fun_," Ivan cooed, walking closer to Louise.

"S-stay back!" warned Louise. "Don't you dare-!"

Her sentence stopped as her familiar pinned her to the floor. "Ow! Hey let me go!"

"NO," growled Ivan.

"Why? Why not!" argued Louise.

"We are going to play a game of torture," answered Ivan coldly. "I'm going to use this pipe to batter all over your body, starting with your face, this might get a little messy, since my pipe will be painted red by you. Also, you will scream in pain and beg for mercy, okay?"

_Is he serious! _cried Louise in her thoughts.

"No-no! I don't want to play that game!" she protested. Her heart began to pound fast.

"Heh, sorry but you will," hissed Ivan. "You deserve to play it anyway, ever since I have became your familiar, you have treated me like **shit**. You have made me do your laundry, dress you up, gave me bread that tasted like ass, and you have acted like a big bitch, calling me names and crap. You have given me little respect, while I have been nice to you the whole time, but now it's my turn. You ungrateful spoiled bitch, I'll make you regret ever treating me like this, because no one and I mean NO ONE, disrespects Russia."

He leans his face towards Louise's ear and whispers: "Da?"

"I-I'm sorry!" yelled Louise in fear, she began to cry. "I'll treat you better! Honest! Please, don't do this!"

"Too late for that," declared Ivan as he pulled his face away from her ear. "You know, I thought you would have been a nice addition of becoming one with me, but you aren't. You're **worthless**. Not worthy of serving or even _protecting_. You are a 'Zero'. Just like you hate me girl, I hate you. So, enjoy this little game and perhaps _your last moments_."

"NO! PLEASE! IVAN, DON'T DO THIS!" Louise begged.

Ivan laughed. He lifted his pipe and prepared to swing it and hit Louise's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

. . .

"_It doesn't matter! I forbid this!" _

"_What's this? My, my Louise are you trying to protect your familiar? Has he been put in a special place in your heart? How precious."_

"_I just don't want him hurt!"_

_. . .  
><em>

Just as the pipe was inches apart from hitting Louise's face, it stopped. Louise, with her eyes shut, opened them, and looked at Ivan who had a blank expression on his face. He pulled himself away from her and dropped the pipe.

His covered his face with his black gloved hands. "I can't do it."

Louise arose from the ground, feeling flustered.

"_WHAT! What do you mean you can't do it!" _The General yelled at the giant nation. "_Go and torture her! Make her cry and bleed! Suffer! Kill her!"_

"_I know General," _spoke Ivan who was puzzled. _"But something inside me prevented me from doing so."_

"_Such as?" _General Winter demanded.

"_I felt a strange force inside me, as if telling me to not harm my master, and I remember when the girl defended me before my battle with the blonde over what I did to Kirche. I felt if I were to harm the girl, I would be breaking a __**promise**__. I did sign a __**contract **__after all."_

Ivan slumped near the pillar. _"I'm sorry General, but I couldn't do it."_

Winter was outraged. How could this have happened? Ivan Braginski, the personification of the great European nation of Russia, was unable to kill the weakling girl, Louise?

"_I can't believe you," _said the General in an aggressive tone. _"Ivan, what are you?"_

"_A nation," _answered Ivan weakly.

"_Correct. Of what nation?"_

"_R-Russia."_

"_THAT'S RIGHT!" _roared General Winter. _"YOU ARE A NATION OF GREAT POWER! RUSSIA! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO KILL THAT GIRL EASILY!"_

"_But General, like I said before I-"_

"_SHUT UP!" _yelled Winter. _"You were been able to push off the Mongols out of your home after many years of rule, preventing the French to being able invade Russia, was then able to free your people from the absolutism of the Czars, but you can NOT wipe out this weak, feeble, girl? This is a disgrace!"_

"_I know," _spoke Ivan sadly.

"_Ivan, it seems that this girl has weakened you, she must have placed some sort of spell on you or something, the Ivan I know would have wiped her out, with no mercy. You would be pounding her to dust now, blood would be staining the pipe and the floor. And, why haven't you run away yet? Why aren't you taking action in leaving this place? Do you still think that this is a dream and will wake up? From the looks of it here, this is not a dream, but __**reality**__."_

Louise narrowed her eyes at her familiar, who seemed to be sitting still with his hands cupping his face. She was still flustered of what just happened. Why didn't he do what he wanted to do to her? She wanted an answer. "H-hey," she stammered. "Why did you-"

Ivan let out a small gasp. He hasn't even tried to escape or anything, he just stayed here, listening to Louise's orders.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked. She couldn't see what was going on in his mind, his conversation with the General.

He shook his head. _"No, General this is just a dream, which is why I haven't really do anything, I'll wake up. . .soon."_

He was beginning to lose hope, perhaps what the General said was true. It is the reality.

However, part of him denied it.

"_This is just a dream, just a dream." _He kept saying to himself. _"I will wake up, soon, please me, wake up!"_

Winter face palmed. _"Oh god, you are delusional! Let us leave now! Away from here! From that girl! If you continue to stay here, you will eventually be weakened by her so much that you will easily be crushed! If you don't do anything soon, then __**I **__will do it for you. I will bring this place a harsh, cold, winter and destroy this place, and force the people to tell us the way out! And then when we return home, you and your people will __**suffer **__one of the most coldest, harshest, winters ever, you will pay for not doing anything before! Do __**you**__ want that?"_

Ivan shook his head again. _"No! Absolutely not!" _

"_Then lets leave! Now!"_

"_Okay, okay, alright! You're right, maybe this is all real, maybe we should leave, I don't want to stay here anymore!"_

Winter began to fade away. _"Hurry!"_

Ivan got up and picked up his pipe. He jolted out.

"Ivan! Where are you going?" yelled Louise. "Hey! Ivan! Get back here! I order you! IVAN!"

Ivan ran out of the academy, he was going to find a way out of Tristain. Otherwise he would have to face General Winter's wrath, which he did not want to.

. . .

Louise on the other hand, went to class, she didn't even bother looking for her familiar after her yells, because she had the belief that he would return. He probably went out to cool his head out, which she didn't really mind. A little space between the two wouldn't hurt. The past few days were exhausting and complicated.

However, when he returns he would have to explain what happened during the incident between the two that broke out.

He was scary the way he pinned her to the ground and the way he spoke, Louise developed a small fear of him now. Her familiar is not to be messed with.

She sat in her seat trying to forget what just happened, trying store it away in the back of her mind for now until Malicorne, one of her classmates, approached her and asked her a question.

"Hey Louise, where is your familiar? That tall light blonde, purple eyed dude, with the pipe, who beat up Guiche yesterday?"

"He, uh, had some errands to do for me," lied Louise.

"Oh, that's a shame," Malicorne said with disappointment. "I wanted to talk to him. He is so cool. Oh and you should have seen Guiche when he was sent to the infirmary yesterday! It was hilarious! He was yelling how he was bitter of losing to your familiar that he even shit in his pants, he couldn't even change his underwear because he was paralyzed! Hahahaha!"

Louise looked at him with disgust. "Uh, okay?"

"He's supposed to be back today," added Malicorne. "I also hoped your familiar was here to see him and get into another fight, would have been awesome."

"Malicorne!" yelled Guiche as he entered the classroom with Montmorency. "What did you tell Louise?"

"That you shit in your pants while you were at the infirmary, and saying how much you hate my familiar after he beat you up," replied Louise with amusement.

"Oh you're back!" laughed Malicorne after Louise's statement.

"What! Malicorne! Why you-!"

"Hey look it's the boy who shit in his pants after losing to Louise's familiar!" cried a student pointing at Guiche.

A couple of students laughed at him including, Louise and Malicorne.

Guiche's face turned red. "Hey! Shut up!"

"Why course the loser would shit in his pants after losing to my darling Ivan!" declared Kirche as she entered the classroom with Tabitha.

"Darling Ivan?" Guiche exclaimed. "He's an asshole!"

"It doesn't change the fact that you pooped in your pants!" laughed Malicorne.

"SHUT IT YOU FAT TARD!" hollered Guiche. He turned to Montmorency who was also laughing. "Not you too Monte!"

"I'm sorry!" laughed Montmorency. "It was funny!"

"No! It's not!"

"Students! In your seats! Class will be in session in a few moments! Now!" yelled the teacher, Mrs. Chevreuse.

"Oh teacher!" Malicorne stated. "Welcome!"

"Hello Malicorne, now in your seat please!"

. . .

"Everyone knows the main four elements correct? Can anyone name them?" asked Chevreuse as she was teaching the class a lesson.

Louise, however, paid little attention to what Chevreuse was saying. She wondered where Ivan was, and when he would return.

And not only that, but she was beginning to understand why he tried to kill her in the first place.

"_You have treated me like __**shit**__. You have made me do your laundry, dress you up, gave me bread that tasted like ass, and you have acted like a big bitch, calling me names and crap. You have given me little respect, while I have been nice to you the whole time, but now it's my turn. You ungrateful spoiled bitch, I'll make you regret ever treating me like this. . ."_

Perhaps, she was hard of him, ever since she summoned him, maybe she was disappointed by not getting the familiar she wanted.

_I should've been nicer, _Louise thought. _I need to change a bit, I want to get along with my familiar. Maybe he had the right to go against me like that. I'm a fool. _

"As you can see the four elements, fire, earth, water, and air can be combined to create stronger effects," continued Chevreuse.

_I'm harsh to people aren't I? _continued Louise in her thoughts. _Maybe I am a 'Zero.' I guess I should apologize to Ivan we he comes back._

Louise then shook her head. _What am I saying! _

"A mage's level can be determined by how many elements he or she can combine," Chevreuse went on.

_He tried to __**KILL**__ me! He deserves __**no**__ apology! Lashing at a noble like that! _Louise protested in her head. _He should __**apologize first**__! _

"Louise, can you tell the class the levels?"

Louise stepped out of her train of thoughts. "Hmm?"

"I ask of you to tell the class the levels."

"What levels?"

The class laughed, and Chevreuse face palmed. "Louise, have you been paying attention?"

"Uh, um,"

"Then the answer is no. Louise, stand."

Louise rose up from her chair.

"Come up here please," requested Chevreuse.

Louise approached the teacher. "Yes?"

Chevreuse handed her a piece of chalk and said, "Go to the blackboard and write 'I will pay attention in class,' fifty times."

"Huh? Fifty?" Louise exclaimed.

"Hey teacher," Montmorency stated. "I have suggestion, make her write, 'Zero will pay attention in class' a hundred times!"

Everyone the room laughed. "Good one Montmorency!" Kirche laughed.

"H-hey! Shut up!" Louise yelled in embrassment.

"Sounds reasonable," agreed Chevreuse. "Louise, do it."

"B-but-!"

"Now."

Louise sighed in anger. She started to write on the board, while she heard the voices of giggling.

She groaned. She wished that Ivan was here so that he can pound and scare everyone in the class with his pipe.

_He should do what he almost did to me to the students! _she thought.

"Mrs. Chevreuse, I will say what the levels are," Guiche said with confidence. He felt glad to see Louise being tormented, after all she was the owner of the familiar who beat him in a duel.

"Alright, then."

"Two combined make a line, three makes a triangle, and four of course makes a square! Which I believe that all those levels are something that Zero will never reach! Don't you agree, Mrs. Chevreuse?"

A couple of students nodded and giggled.

"Oh, well, thank you for that Guiche, but about Louise not being able to combine the elements is something I can not foretell. . ."

"I can't help but agree with Guiche," Kirche said, "After all we can all perform one level, but Louise can't do squat! And has zero percent chance of ever being able to perform one!"

"And she blew up the class room a few days back," added Malicorne. "Of course she will **never** succeed!"

Louise spun around at the class, furious. "Hey! Shut up!"

The students laughed again. "Zero can't do squat! Zero can't do squat!" they sang.

"UGH SHUT UP!" she hollered.

"Silence everyone!" cried Mrs. Chevreuse. "Please settle down, and Louise return back to your writing."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ivan was in the village, asking villagers for any escape routes or some sort of secret passage out of Tristain. He looked around for hours, by sunset he was starting to lose hope. He finally asked a person who was selling fruits.<p>

"Well depends on which place you are heading," he said. "Where are you heading to specifically? Germania? Gallia?"

"Neither, I need to get out of this world," Ivan responded.

"Uh, I don't know the answer to that sorry," he stated.

Ivan smacked his head. "No one is a damn help here!" He ran off, but knocked into crates of fruits. "Wah!"

"Sir you alright?" the man went to help him.

"I'm fine," Ivan picked himself up, a couple of apples, bananas, and oranges were all over the floor.

"Oh, no look at this mess!" The old man said. "Can you help me pick this up young man?"

"No can do," Ivan answered quickly. "Goodbye." He ran off again.

"No wait, Sir!" yelled the old man. "Come back!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Ivan cried. "I want to go home! Back to Russia!"

"_Then the only way left to get back is to ask superiors at the academy," _Winter stated as he reappeared. _"It's the only way."_

"Aw! We have to go back there?"

"_Yes, Ivan, don't be a baby! Lets go! And if they refuse to tell us, we will punish them."_

_. . ._

By nightfall, Ivan and the General returned to the academy. "Guess, we are going in. Look for the headmaster, da?"

"_Correct."_

"Alright then. We should go inside that middle tower."

"Mr. Ivan? Is that you?"

"Eh?" Ivan turned to see Siesta with a laundry basket. "Siesta."

"Mr. Ivan, I haven't seen you since yesterday! Where have you been?"

"Um, oh well just wandering around."

"I can see that, Ms. Louise stated that you were off doing errands for her earlier on during dinner today."

Ivan raised a brow. "I wasn't doing any errands for that ungrateful girl," he spat.

"Well that is what she said. She was also in a bad mood today."

"Pff, typical of her."

"And she also seemed pretty worried," added Siesta. "As if she was waiting for someone to return. Perhaps she was worried about you?"

Ivan laughed. "Oh please!"

His stomach growled. "Oh my god, I'm so hungry."

"You are hungry? Then come to the kitchen and we will give you something to eat!" Siesta announced happily.

Ivan's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, it is my treat!"

"Yay!" Ivan hugged Siesta tight, which made her drop the basket of laundry. "Thank you!"

"You. . .are welcome!"

. . .

"Enjoying the meal, Mr. Ivan?" Siesta asked as Ivan was he was gulping down his giant bowl of soup. Ivan nodded.

"Hahahaha, you must be really hungry Leader!" stated the chef, Marteau.

Ivan put his bowl down and wiped his mouth a napkin. "Hmm, 'Leader?"

"Of course, leader of us the plebeians! We were never really fond of the nobles, and no one tried to dare step up to them, until you showed up. You fought off that pompous noble with no mercy! A magnificent moment, if I say so myself! You have made us proud. This can be the beginning of a glorious revolution!"

Ivan sweat dropped. "But I'm actually a nation. Not a commoner."

"Wha!" Marteau exclaimed. "You? A nation? Crazy talk!"

He ran up to Ivan and placed his arm around him. "This man here is a symbol of greatness, praise him fellow cooks and maids! Learn a thing or two from Mr. Ivan!"

The cooks and maids applauded him.

"And now as a token of appreciation I bestow a kiss on you!" Marteau puckered his lips.

Ivan knocked him out with his fist. "Excuse me? How dare you try to do something like that on me!"

Marteau rose up from the ground laughed. "Playing hard to get eh? Well okay, hahaha, maybe next time! And boy, do you sure pack a punch!"

Siesta sweat dropped. "Don't mind him, Mr. Ivan."

Ivan rose up out of his chair. "Now, will you excuse me I better get going. Thank you for the food." He bowed to other cooks and maids.

"No problem!" Marteau said joyfully. "Anything you need please tell us!"

"Oh you're leaving already?" inquired Siesta.

The nation nodded. "Yes, I need to go."

"Back to Ms. Louise hmm?"

"Not really."

Siesta raised a brow. "What?"

"Excuse me," said a voice as she stepped into the kitchen. "Here, Siesta I have come to return to tea cup and plate. . .!"

Siesta turned around. "Oh Ms. Louise!"

Louise was startled to see Ivan in the kitchen with Siesta in the others. "I-Ivan! Why are you-!"

"Girl," muttered Ivan. "Nice to see you."

"Oh Ms. Louise," Siesta began to explain. "I hope that you excuse Mr. Ivan for having a meal here."

"Did he try to do _anything_ to you or anyone here? Like** threaten **you guys?" asked Louise cautiously.

"No, absolutely not," Siesta answered. "Why do you ask?"

Ivan narrowed his eyes at Louise, he knew why she asked that.

"I see," Louise replied. "Well, um, Ivan!"

"What is it?"

"Now that you are back, come, lets go, there's something I would like to tell you. You also owe me an explanation for what happened earlier."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going with you."

"Why not?" barked Louise.

"Because I'm getting the hell out of this place," hissed Ivan. "I don't want to serve for you anymore."

"Woah! What?" questioned Marteau.

"Excuse me?" Louise asked surprisingly.

"That's right, I'm heading back to Russia."

His eyes narrowed at Siesta. "But, I'm not leaving here empty handed."

He picked up Siesta and ran out of the kitchen.

"Siesta!" cried Marteau.

"What!" Louise cried. She ran out following him. "Ivan!"

"M-Mr. Ivan?"cried Siesta.

"Siesta," Ivan spoke softly. "Come with me to Russia, to the Soviet Union. My people will treat you well, despite the fact that we are currently at war. I have taken interest in you Siesta; and you would make a nice addition to becoming a personal maid of mine, or perhaps help out The Red Army as a nurse to treat the wounded."

Siesta blushed. "What! _Me_ come with _you_, back to your home?"

"It's a bit cold there, but you'll like it, come join me," urged Ivan. "I wanted to take both you and the girl, but she is, oh how can put it, _bitchy_. You're much more nicer. You better say yes, because I will not take 'No' for an answer, because, all will become one with Russia, da?"

"B-but this is all so sudden!" Siesta protested. "I can't just leave here like this!"

Ivan laughed. "Don't worry, everything will be fi-"

"IVAN!" called out Louise, who was chasing after him. "Release Siesta!"

_Augh! It's that girl! _Ivan muttered in his thoughts. _Damn her!_

Ivan stopped in his tracks and released Siesta. "Stay back," he said to her.

"What are you going to do!" Siesta cried.

Louise finally caugh up to her familiar. "Ivan! What are you thinking? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can."

This made Louise's blood boil. She lifted her hand to slap him but Ivan grabbed her hand and threw her.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ms. Louise!" Siesta yelled.

"Back off girl," growled Ivan. "I'm taking Siesta with me back to my home, and you can't do anything about it."

Louise got up, grunting. "No-no! I won't allow it! Leave Siesta alone!"

"Pff, and if I say 'no'?"

Louise pulled out her wand and began to tremble. "Then! You will have to face me!"

Ivan chuckled. "Wow, really? Girl, I heard that you are terrible at magic. You can't do shit. This going to be a piece of cake like with Guiche."

"_You can't do shit. . ."_

"_Zero can't do squat! Zero can't do squat!" _

"_I believe that all those levels are something that Zero will never reach!"_

"_And has zero percent chance of ever being able to perform one!"_

"_Of course she will __**never**__ succeed!"_

That was it, as all those statements entered Louise's mind, she could not take it. She was tired of being put down by others for inabilities at magic, being called "Louise The Zero," always being oppressed, even her own familiar agreed with the others, just when she wanted to apologize to him and have a mature conversation as master & familiar.

Always being ignored, and hated. She wasn't going to allow this happen anymore, she was going to stop the hate, starting with her familiar.

"NO!" she yelled. "Do not underestimate me! I'll show you that I am not horrible! I can fight! I will beat you, Ivan Bragniski! "

"So you want to duel with me, _Louise_?" Ivan remarked. "Tsk, tsk. Okay then. You asked for it."

Louise gulped. "Shit! What I have done!"

"_Change of plans General," _Ivan said. _"I have decided to release you now and destroy this place, and head back home with Siesta. You don't mind that, don't you?"_

"_What? Ugh fine! Go ahead! About time!"_

"Prepare for the worse, girl," Ivan warned. He began to chant in Russian, and glowing white light luminated him. The clouds began to cover the moons, the sky grew dark, the wind was picking up. "What's happening?" Siesta asked.

"No! Siesta! Get out of there!" Louise cried.

"Oh General," sang Ivan. "Come on out."

"General!" Louise yelled. "General who?"

A black opening appeared in the sky. Ivan reached his hand up. "Come, come out General-!"

He suddenly lost his train of thought and froze. _I can't say anything._

_No, the force it's coming back! It's telling me to not do this! I must fight!_

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _The words! They won't come out. . .wah!_

Ivan was lifted up. "Wah! What's happening?"

He saw the opening closing. "NO!"

Louise turned and looked to see the cause of this. "Tabitha!"

Tabitha, with her staff was lifting Ivan, she was also accompanied by Colbert.

"Alright, Tabitha, release him, but not gently! Make him hit the ground!" ordered Colbert.

Tabitha nodded, she shook her staff and Ivan fell into the ground, face pressing the dirt.

"Louise!" cried Colbert as he ran to her, "Take this!" He threw Louise a gray collar. "Quickly, place it around his neck!"

Louise did what she was told, she ran to Ivan, who was still pressed firmly onto the ground and placed the collar around his neck, then used his scarf to cover it.

The clouds in the sky began to drift away. Colbert & Tabitha ran to Louise & Siesta.

"Thank goodness you guys came!" Louise said in relief.

"Ordered by Master Osmond," Colbert replied. "We heard about the incident by Marteau who ran to us in panic."

Ivan picked himself up. "Why you-!"

"Say a command Louise!" ordered Colbert.

"Eh? What kind of command?"

"Any!"

Louise thought for a few seconds. "Uh, sit!"

Ivan collapsed into the floor. "What!"

"It works!" exclaimed Colbert. He approached Ivan. "Young man, you have caused trouble today, and you wanted to add unrestricted power to this academy! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

He began to walk away. "Follow me Louise and you too Mr. Ivan. Tabitha, you may go back to your dorm and Siesta, go back in the kitchen. I'll handle it from here."

Tabitha & Siesta nodded. The two left off.

. . .

After having a long talk with Colbert & Osmond about what happened today, Louise with her familiar Ivan approached to her dorm, both were bitter of what happened.

Both of them had perhaps one of the most miserable days of their lives.

For Louise, she was almost killed earlier by her familiar, was teased heavily by the students today, and almost had to engage in a huge battle against her familiar. Luckly, Ivan now has a collar around her neck thanks to Osmond saying that he is indeed out of control and needs to be put under restriction, which gives Louise the power to have certain control over him, just until he can he control himself.

As for Ivan, he was told the can't leave the place and is stuck there, perhaps forever serving the familiar of the girl he despises. He has also been restricted by using his powers to reach to dangerous levels, and if he does get out of control, he would have to face the collar and Louise's command. If he some how over comes the collar, he would have face severe punishment by the superiors of the academy. He can't even get rid of the collar because it would shock him if he does.

All that work he tried all day to escape was for nothing. However, he knew that eventually he would have to leave this place, but for now he had no choice but to stay put.

However, there is one thing that they both may will have to consider, to get along. It seemed impossible at the moment at their current situation, but it would have to happen.

. . .

"_And finally, I would like you two to get along," Osmond spoke to both Ivan & Louise. "Please try to compromise. I sense that your bond as master and familiar is very weak. It needs to be strengthened."_

"_But Headmaster!" Louise exclaimed. "This familiar is-!"_

"_Look Louise," interrupted Osmond. "You need to stop being so harsh and give him some respect, go easy on him. He is still new and unfamiliar to this place. Give him some time. Just because you didn't get the familiar you wanted, doesn't mean you have to treat him poorly."_

_He looked at Ivan. "And you, obey and respect your master. She has been providing you everything, from food to shelter. I understand that you have been pulled out of your nation during a time of war to here, and is desperate to return home with whoever accompanied you but it was fate. Please understand, our country is also in a difficult situation."_

"_But I don't spend my time here for the rest of my life serving this brat!" Ivan protested. "My people need me!"_

"_I understand but please don't try to do anything drastic again, such as killing your own master and trying to run away, or kidnapping a plebeian from here and trying to escape. Please just compromise and get used to living here. Maybe in the future you may be free, you never know, but for now stay put and tell your General to also compromise. That is all."_

_Ivan groaned. He wanted to strangle the old man with his bear hands, but he couldn't as he was restricted to do anything that could cause damage. Louise bowed at Osmond._

"_I'm very sorry for we have caused you so much trouble today."_

"_It is fine Louise, now go back to your dorm. And Mr. Braginski, don't you dare try to anything that could cause Louise harm when you return back. Louise, you know the drill if he does."_

_Louise nodded. "Yes, Headmaster."_

. . .

"You are to sleep outside tonight," Louise ordered. "You have caused so much trouble today, what were you thinking?"

Ivan sighed. "Fine, I really don't care. I don't want to sleep near the likes of you anyway."

"Why? Because you have been put under restrictions? That you couldn't escape? That you forever are to be this bitchy girl's familiar? Little Ivan didn't get what he wanted? Aww you poor thing," sneered Louise.

"Fuck off," hissed Ivan.

"Now you are cursing out on me? Ooh, I'm so scared, shut up."

"Hmph, I see why you are a loner and has no friends. Truly is a 'Zero.'"

"So? I don't need friends!" exclaimed Louise. "I'm content with just myself! No one likes me anyway! And you are one of them!"

"Only because of your personality," Ivan pointed out. "You are mean, cold, violent, I hate people like that."

"Look who is talking," argued Louise. "Atleast I don't try to kill someone."

"Because you are NOT _worthy _of serving," Ivan snorted out. "I rather serve someone kind, sweet, like Siesta. Now, why can't you be more like her?"

"Then go and serve her!" yelled Louise. "I don't need you!"

Out of anger Louise threw a random book at the wall. "If you hate me so much, then leave!"

"I would but I _can't_," Ivan muttered.

"Nah, you can leave, I don't care! Then once you do, whenever you see me, you'll be insulting and making fun of me! You would probably be telling Siesta, how horrible I am and . . And. . ."

Louise went down on her knees. "And then. . . Just like the others, you'll make fun of me, saying how much I am a 'Zero'. Just like the others!" She began to sob.

"Why does everyone hate on me?" she sobbed. "Even you, you hate me also. Everyone. . .always makes fun of me! Saying how I have zero percent accuracy, how I'll never been able to perform spells, so much that I have deserved the title 'Louise The Zero'! I've always been oppressed in this damn school, treated like an outsider who doesn't belong! That everything is my fault! I always get the blame! Yet, I always try my best, to perform spells and it never works out great! And so that is because I'm rude, cold, mean, because no one even bothers to talk or even go near me! Now do you understand, stupid dog!"

Ivan was speechless. He didn't know how to reply to this. Then a memory returned to him.

_**1905, Russia. **_

"_Where is the czar!" yelled a Russian commoner. "Can't he see that the people of Russia are suffering!"_

"_We want freedom!" yelled another._

"_Higher wages!"_

"_Our nation must prosper!"_

_At the Winter Palace, Ivan with his fellow Lithuanian friend, Toris were watching the revolt from the windows._

"_The czar is not here," said Toris._

"_Hmm, I see."_

"_Oh Ivan, look at what is happening outside. This is very serious."_

"_Why are they doing this?" Ivan asked. "Why do they end up hating on me? Look how much I did for this country. I have made it more prosperous and prestige. Why doesn't anything I do ever turn right?"_

"_I'm sure everything will be alright by tomorrow," Toris assured._

"_Why? Why can't we all get along well?" Ivan began to weep. "Everyone places the blame on me. For centuries."_

_He pulled out a rifle._

"_Ivan?" asked Toris. "What are you going to do?"_

"_Toris," Ivan stated, wiping his tears away. "We don't want children, who can't play nice, da?"_

_. . ._

He gasped and narrowed his eyes at Louise's and her tears. He noticed something, that the two had that were similar.

Both were oppressed, hated, pushed around, always blamed for, whenever they try to do something right, it would cause chaos instead.

Ivan couldn't feel but sympathize for the girl.

"H-hey," he began to say. "Please don't cry. I understand, what it is like to be hated on."

"What would you know?" Louise spat as the tears streamed down her face.

"Because, I too was hated on, oppressed, being put the blame, my country has a history of bloodshed, which is why I almost tried to kill you. I have caused pain to many, and even you. I don't mean to, I just want to be accepted, but no one tries to ever come near me either. We're alike in that aspect, you know."

He shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry, maybe what I did was wrong but I hate to be pushed around like that like you did to me. Now do you understand girl?"

Louise stood up and nodded.

"I'm glad, so um, stop crying," Ivan said softly. "You look horrible when upset, I prefer if you were angry, hahaha. We should try to get along I suppose. I am your familiar after a-!"

Louise ran to Ivan and hugged him. She started to cry harder. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I don't mean to be mean also! It's just that I've always been oppressed! I feel so alone! Truth is, I want to get along with you! I just. . .don't know how!"

Ivan returned the embrace. "There, there. It's okay." He sighed. "Cry all you want to Russia."

And she did, as much as she needed to, Ivan wasn't really used to allowing people to cry in his presence, in fact, he would be laughing. However for Louise since he was her familiar, he allowed her to cry on him, for he felt compassion for the girl, and Louise saw that Ivan wasn't as horrible as he seemed, he understood her pain, which someone has never really done before, and so on that night, their bond as master and familiar was perhaps changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Message From The Author 4: <strong>OH MY GOD.

SO MUCH TYPING, FINALLY I AM FREAKING DONE WITH THIS LONG ASS CHAPTER. Well, I hoped you enjoy the long treat.

I personally think Ivan & Louise are a very interesting duo, don't you think? Despite that Ivan is a yandere and Louise is a tsundere, but still they have certain similarites and this chapter pointed it out.

Also, if you know your history, the flash back with Ivan & Toris (AKA Lithuania from Hetalia) should be a peace of cake, or if you read that strip created by Himaruya based on that piece of Russian history.

ALSO, YES GUICHE SHIT IN HIS PANTS.

To be continued in the next chapter! Later! (That is if the internet is well still alive, yes reference to the SOPA & PIPA bills. To those who live in the USA probably know this, and perhaps the rest of the world.) I heard they were dropped by congress but hey you never know, I'm keeping my guard up. After what happened to megaupload, it has caused quite the uproar.

Oh Internet. . .

**EDIT** **1/22/12:** Changed the summary for this fic. I personally found the old one a bit well, cliche? So I changed it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Sword Derflinger!

**Chapter 5: The Great Sword Derflinger!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You have to admit, this place has very nice weather," said a tall Russian as he looked through the window of his master's dorm. He saw that dawn was approaching. He could not help by letting out a small smirk at the dark sky that was starting to be consumed by the glowing orange light emitted by the sun. He then felt the collar around his neck that was placed to control him from getting out of control.<p>

After what happened last night, he was being held down by the superiors of the Academy of Tristain. It irritated his skin, he felt like he wanted to rip it off. If only that was possible. For he tried to take it off, divine retribution would perhaps come and it hit him hard.

"Don't you agree General?" he asked about Tristain's nice weather.

There was no response nor a sound except for snoring of Louise, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

Ivan chuckled. "I see, you must be mad at me, because I wasn't able to escape yesterday."

The ancient spirit appeared beside Ivan.

"Mind telling me what's on your mind, General?" Ivan asked.

Winter ignored his statement and looked out the window, remembering what he saw last night.

. . .

"_There, there. It's okay. Cry all you want to Russia," said Ivan gently to Louise. He patted her back gently while she was sobbing and gripping him tightly._

_To think that her familiar would allow her do sob on him signaled that he wasn't a total heartless person after all that happened.  
><em>

_Winter who was seeing everything, grimaced at the scene._

_Why was Ivan giving the girl a hug? Why not kill her? Was it because of Osmond's lecture that refrained him to do so? Would Ivan actually allow that to get into the way of being able to escape?_

_After a few moments of sobbing, Louise released herself from Ivan's grasp._

"_You done?" her familiar asked._

_Louise nodded and wiped the remaining tears with her sleeve._

"_I. . .need to get some rest," she spoke softly. _

"_Sounds like a good idea."_

_Louise took off her cloak. "Thanks. . .for uh cheering me up!" she blurted out with a tint of pink coming out of her face._

_Ivan smiled lightly. "You are welcome."_

"_However, as punishment for the disruption you have cost, you are to sleep outside!"_

"_What!"_

"_No 'what' just obey my orders! I'm. . .not. . .letting you get away with this! Despite that. . .you have comfort me! It's uh, going to take a while for us to a. . .get along! But we'll start tomorrow! Bit by bit!"_

"_If you say so Girl."_

_Louise frowned at the nation. "Well, what are you waiting for! Out of my room! Sleep outside!"_

_Ivan shrugged and left the room. He sat outside and giggled softly. "She was so cute when she wanted me out of her room."_

_The General, who was speechless at Ivan's reaction to Louise's commands, wanted to go and knock some sense into the nation. How could he possibly remain so calm about Louise's shouting towards him and not being ashamed of his failure of escaping the place? Why was he acting like this?_

_. . ._

Then a conclusion came to Winter. A very small crack was seen in Ivan's cold exterior. He could sense that light was shedding through his exterior and Winter certainly did not want that. He wanted Ivan to continue to being the naive, intimidating, cruel person he was. He wanted the nation to be feared, to not mess around with. However, Winter never thought that cold exterior would start to break, even if it was just a small crack.

Perhaps, Ivan was forcing himself to be like this, since he has been officially held down by the Academy's superiors, to be nice, otherwise he would face consequences.

Maybe he was jumping into conclusions, perhaps Ivan still the same person, he was just forcibly pretending to be kinder so he could avoid any trouble.

He must have some sort of other plan to leave as soon as possible.

Winter told himself that. He has trust the great nation. He must have some sort of trick up his sleeve, Winter must not be so doubtful. After all he has known Ivan ever since he was young nation.

"_It's nothing," _he finally answered nonchalantly.

Ivan shrugged. "You shouldn't hide it, no matter how composed you are now."

"_I'm not hiding anything, fool," _The general barked.

"Now, now, no need for insults, and based on that reaction, you are angry with me."

Winter shook his head. _"Say whatever you want, you don't know how I feel at this moment."_

"Well, I do know that you hate me," Ivan answered freely.

"_And so do you."_

"Only because you bring the cold, harsh weather to stomp on my home. I hate that."

"_Only for a few months."_

Ivan sighed. "Why can't my home be like this all year? Very nice weather Tristain has. I wish Russia was like this."

His faced suddenly lid up. "I wonder this place has a sunflower meadow!"

Winter groaned. Honestly, who cares about those stupid flowers? Why Ivan liked them so much was something he would never understand.

Suddenly the sound of yawning was heard, the two turned to see Louise who arose from her bed, her pink hair all over the place, her eyes were a bit red from the crying. Winter turned away from her, for some reason he thought she looked disgusting. He disappeared to avoid seeing it any further.

"Good morning," greeted Ivan softly.

"Hmm?" Louise looked at her familiar, her eyes halfway open. "Oh, good morning."

She got out of her bed and started to make it. "Get me some clothes," she requested sleepily.

"Sure," Ivan approached her drawer and pulled out her outfit to wear for the day.

"Today is a new day," Louise said. "So, let us start fresh, and no more conflicts between us."

"Yes, I would like us to get along Girl," agreed Ivan. "In fact, I love it when people get along, it's a nice thing."

"Why do keep on calling me girl?" asked Louise, who sounded quite irritated. Can't her familiar not simply call her, 'Louise'?

"Well you call me 'dog'," answered Ivan.

"Not all the time, I sometimes call you Ivan."

"Well, you're also a girl so - ."

"But I have a name!" Louise exclaimed. "Louise!"

Ivan frowned. "No need to yell."

"I'm just annoyed by how you always call me 'Girl,' as if I have no name or dignity! I am to be respected, for I am a noble!" Louise scolded. "So as the first step improve our relationship I request of you to start calling me Louise!"

Ivan smiled. "Okay, okay, but honestly, do you think our relationship will improve by what you just did? Yelling first thing in the morning, complaining at me, when you know I don't like that. Stop being so mean, demanding, tone it down. So as another first step improve our relationship I request of you to be nicer, da?"

Although the nation did find the young mage to be quite adorable when angry.

Louise growled in annoyance. She knew that Ivan wasn't the only one who had to improve their relationship.

"Or perhaps you are acting like this so early in the morning is because you are like that every morning, right? Grouchy," Ivan pondered as he placed the clothing on the bed.

"Maybe," Louise muttered and shrugged.

"If that's the case, then I understand, now I'm going to look away while you put on your undergarments," Ivan turned around facing the wall with his gloved hands behind his back.

"Okay, then," Louise said.

"Let me know when you're done so I can put your clothes on."

. . .

When Louise & Ivan approached the dining room, everyone was in a frenzy, apparently the news about a familiar trying to kidnap a servant for the academy and disobeying his master broke out.

Students grew scared, amazed, or angry at the news. A batch of mixed emotions spread through the whole room.

"Uhh, I think it's best that you wait outside," Louise suggested to her familiar, looking at the scene of the students at the dining room.

Ivan nodded. "Sure, I'll wait." He walked out leaving Louise with the anxious students.

There was silence and the students all stared at her.

"What?" Louise questioned.

"You truly are a 'Zero.'" a student commented. "You caused your familiar to get in such messes. Can't you control the guy? Wow, not only can't you do magic, but you can't even handle having a familiar." A couple of students agreed with his statement

"I'm scared! I'm scared!" cried another. "I'm sorry Louise, but leave this academy! Your familiar scares me now after what I just heard! He's a threat to this place!" Another group of students nodded nervously.

"Hell no!" another disagreed. "Louise The Zero, I find your familiar badass after what he did! Kidnapping a girl, trying to destroy this place, awesome! Man, wish he was my familiar!" Another group cheered and agreed. "Yeah Ivan!"

"I find it shocking," another said. "To think a familiar would try to go against its master."

"Now why did he not kidnap me instead of Siesta? Really?" Kirche asked, disappointed. "What does he see in her?"

A whole wave of conversations swept the room. Louise sighed and shook her head. She sat on a chair and began to eat, trying her best to ignore the rambling, but unfortunately the inability to ignore caused her to grow irritated.

She took her plate and left the room, she didn't want to listen to the ramblings of the anxiety of others.

Meanwhile, Ivan was sitting on the steps watching the other familiars, to think that he was equivalent as the creatures he watched such as the salamander, mole, frog, in Halkegenia was unacceptable for a nation of high power in Earth. They all had one thing in common, being familiars.

"Hard to believe that I am the same level as them in this world," he admitted sadly. "Sigh."

"Ugh!" groaned Louise as she exit the building. She stomped down the steps, and gave her familiar the plate. "Take it!"

"Wow that was quick and eh? For me?" Ivan asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry anymore, I barely even touched it. So you keep it."

Ivan grinned in delight. He took the fork and knife and started to cut the pancakes into pieces. Then took a bite out of one. "Mmmmm."

"You seem pleased," Louise pointed out.

Ivan swallowed the piece and said, "That's because for once, I'm finally being fed something that's not horrible bread from you! I'm so happy! Thank you!"

Louise watched as Ivan bounced his mouth with the food in with such content.

"Meh," she muttered. "Don't get too happy, if I ate it, you would have got something less, it wouldn't be that bread you like, but still."

However the Russian was too busy enjoying his meal to pay attention to her statement.

"Pfff, lets get to class," Louise scoffed, turning her back to him. "Also - hey!"

Ivan was snapped out of his enjoyment of the meal. "Hmm?"

"Why in the name of Birmir do you still have that pipe!"

Ivan place the plate on the step and pulled out the pipe out of his pocket. "This? Why not? I enjoy these plus they make a great weapon."

"No they don't! It looks hideous for a familiar of high nobility to have such thing as a weapon!"

The young mage took the hand of the nation. "Come with me!" she cried, dragging him.

"W-where are we - !"

"And where do you think you are going Valliere?" a voice called out.

Louise & Ivan turned around to see Kirche with Tabitha who silently reading.

"Kirche! What do you want?" Louise asked, annoyed.

The red head went down the steps and hugged Louise's familiar. "Hello honey!"

Louise fumed in anger at the scene. "Get off of him!"

"Oh, ah hello, there," Ivan greeted.

The pink haired mage tried to pull Kirche from her familiar. "Let go of him!"

However Kirche ignored Louise's demand. "How are you hun? Also I have a question to ask you, Ivan."

"W-what is it?"

"Why did you kidnap Siesta instead of me? I mean, what does she have that I don't? I'm worthy too. Did you know that I am of high nobility of the wealthy family Zerbst of Germania?"

Ivan raised a brow. "G-Germania? That no longer exists! You mean Germany?"

"G-Germany?" Kirche asked.

Ivan shook his head as he realized his mistake. "Oh no! Never mind, I must be confusing the nations of Earth with this place!"

"So I see," Kirche said. "And you still haven't answer my question."

"Lets just go Ivan!" Louise pulled her familiar away from Kirche. "We should not waste time!"

"Where are you two exactly going?" asked Kirche.

"None of your business!" Louise yelled.

"Well if you tell us, maybe you can get there fast by Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid. We'll take you there."

"Thanks, but no thanks, going to have to turned down that offer," Louise sneered. There was no need for them to interfere with her doings, why did they poke their noses where they didn't belong?

"Sounds like a good idea," stated Ivan.

"What?"

"Why not? If it's a faster way to get there, then so be it. Take the offer."

"Awwww! See?" Kirche responded in delight to Ivan's say about her idea. "Your familiar wants us to come! Louise, take our offer."

Feeling pressured and so that Kirche would stop bothering her with the constant annoyance, Louise decided to allow them to accompany them to Tristiania, the capital of Tristain to a weapon shop to buy her familiar a sword.

Kirche grimaced at her reason, believing that it had something to do with affection.

. . .

Once they arrived at the shop, they shopkeeper grimaced at the presence of nobles, and Ivan noticed his disgust towards them. Judging his appearance, he seemed to be an oppressed peasant, who could not be trusted.

He looked around the shop, weapons of different kinds hung around walls, some huddled near corners of walls. He awed in amazement.

"May I help you?" the shopkeeper asked in a barren tone.

"Yes," Louise answered as she approached him at the desk. "I'm looking for a good quality sword for this man here."

"You mean the big guy?" the shopkeeper pointed at Ivan.

"Yes. I would like a big, broad sword."

The shopkeeper snickered in response. "Very well then, I'll find a very good sword that could fit for this young fellow." He disappeared into another room, leaving the rest to wait and look at the magnificent weaponry.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you buying me a sword?" asked Ivan.

"Because, as familiar of a noble, you must carry a weapon of luxury, not a petty pipe as one," said Louise.

"But I like pipes. I find them nice. I don't need a sword."

"I don't care," sneered Louise. "You're getting a sword, whether you like it or not."

"Wow, these weapons are so amazing," awed Kirche as she looked around the room. "Don't you agree, Tabitha?"

Her quiet friend who was leaning on a wall, looked up from her book, and took a quick glance at the scene. "It's nice."

Kirche rushed to her friend and whispered: _"Maybe I could get Ivan a better sword than that Zero can."_

Ivan walked around the room, observing each piece of weaponry. Until, he hit one which was sticking out of a crate with his leg . "Ow!"

"_Mind where you are going, pal!"_

"Hmm?" Ivan looked at the weapon he hit, a brown, rusty, sword jumped in his sheath.

"_What?"_

"Wah!" Ivan jumped back, quite startled by the talking weapon.

"_Wha? Never seen a talking sword?"_

The Russian shook his head in disbelief.

"_Well, now you have! The name is Derflinger, legendary blade wielded by a Gandalfr!"_

"Uh, girl?" Ivan asked, turning to his master and pointing at the sword. "Is this common for swords to talk in this world?"

"Hmm?" Louise questioned, turning around. Kirche & Tabitha also turned their attention to Ivan and the weapon.

The three ran to the scene. "A sword of sentient?" Tabitha inquired.

"Eww, it looks rusty and old!" Louise exclaimed in disgust.

With that statement, Derflinger grew irritated. _"Who are you calling old, woman with no bust!" _

Louise snapped in rage. "EXCUSE ME? WHY I - "

"Voila!" called out the shopkeeper joyfully as he came out with a golden blade. "The best one here in the store!"

Louise & the rest turned to the shopkeeper. "Ah, now there's a sword with great quality!" Louise stated.

"That's right," the shopkeeper said. "Made by Germania's great mage, Sir Spree! Can cut steel."

"G-Germania you say?" Kirche's eyes lightened in exitement. "I'll take it!"

"Hey!" Louise protested at Kirche's statement. "I'm buying the sword for Ivan!"

"There is no need to spend your cruddy money on it for I will do it," Kirche replied. "Darling Ivan, I'll buy you this magnificent sword that you deserve."

"Let me take a look at it," Ivan stated. He approached the shopkeeper and took possession of the sword. He examined it, streaks of gold everywhere around it, the hinge had three red jewels plastered on it.

It indeed seemed like a sword of great value.

Until he decided to put it to the test.

He began to bend the sword. The shopkeeper yelled at Ivan with the demand to know why he was bending the weapon.

Ignoring his demand, Ivan continued to bend it even more and the sword split into two.

The two pieces fell on the floor.

"Cheap, poor quality, rubbish, yes this is garbage," Ivan grumbled.

"Ivan!" yelled Louise. "Why did you do that? Now we _have _to pay for it!"

"I was just testing it out."

"That is no excuse!" Yelled the keeper in anger. "Now that you broke it! You must pay for it!"

"Pay for breaking a poor quality sword with little value that you wanted to sell to us? No. You were trying to rip us off, weren't you?"

The shopkeeper did not react to Ivan's statement, he stood there completely silent.

"Hmph, I'm not stupid enough to fall for such a trap. It's always good to test something out. In fact, I bet majority of this so called 'great weaponry,' is just a rubbish as that crappy sword on the floor. Trying to sell pieces of garbage to people to use as weapons."

Ivan gave the keeper a cold smile. "If there is one thing I can't stand, are people who rip off others."

He went to the crate and pulled out Derflinger. "Perhaps the only good sword here, I'll take this one."

"_Wow! User, you have made an excellent choice!"_

. . .

Later that night, after buying Derflinger for Ivan to use as weaponry, and getting away without paying for the sword Ivan said was 'rubbish' as the rest of the weapons in the shop, Louise sipped some tea as she sat in her chair at her dorm. Nightfall crept the sky.

She could not believe that she ended up buying her familiar a sword that she found to be 'crummy' as well as leaving the shop without paying for the other sword Ivan broke.

Apparently, Ivan threatened to shopkeeper to curse him if he made Louise pay for the damage.

_At least I saved a whole lot of money by not paying for it,_ Louise thought. She thanked her familiar for escaping the burden of paying.

However when she headed back to the academy for class, the students were still in a uproar over what happened last night, so she decided to skip class for the rest of the day.

The door clicked and in came in her familiar dressed in an old ragged school uniform and cloak.

"Enjoyed the bath?" Louise asked and sipped more of her tea.

"Uh, yes," her familiar replied.

"And did you give Siesta your clothing to wash?"

"Yes, but she didn't seem so happy to see me, she just took them out of my hands and ran off. Maybe she's scared of me now."

"Well you did try to take her away."

"But that is in the past," the nation proclaimed. "She needs to move on. I'll try talking to her tomorrow. Also, I don't like these clothes, they don't even fit me much."

"You're going to have to deal with that until your clothes are washed and dry," said Louise. "After all, about time you got yourself clean anyway."

"_I agree," _stated the sword, Derflinger. He awoke from his slumber. _"By the time we got back here, something smelled really bad and it turned out to be you, which made sense. You should take a bath everyday, you know. Bad hyg -!"_

Before the sword could finish his sentence, a face with a dark aura crept towards it and the sword startled.

"I'm sorry," Ivan whispered at Derflinger in an aggressive tone. "Say that again, I could not hear you."

Derflinger let out a small squeak of fear and jumped into his sheath. _"Scccaarry!"_

He did no expect his new 'user' to be quite the creep.

Ivan chuckled at the sword's shivers.

Louise momentarily looked at the scene, then shrugged it off and sipped the tea cup.

After she sipped it she placed it back on the small plate she held with one of her hands.

"You know, since we're trying to make our bond stronger, we should really start to know each other more. All I know from you is that you're a nation of a place called Russia, and your name. I need more background info. I think now is the time to talk and get to know each other more, right?"

Ivan walked and sat on a chair across from Louise. He smiled pleasantly, eager to answer any question the mage had in mind and didn't mind to kill time for this. "Sure, why not? What do you wish to know about me?"

Louise narrowed her eyes to her teacup and then to her familiar. "What exactly are you?"

"I told you girl, I am the personified spirit of the nation of Russia."

"Okay but what else? Where is Russia located? How is your world like?"

Ivan smiled sadly at Louise's remark, signaling to Louise that his world may not be a pleasant place to be. "I am from a planet called Earth. Where it contains seven continents, four oceans, over a hundred countries grace the continents. Each country has a personified spirit of them."

"I see," Louise remarked in response.

"The seven continents are North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, & Antarctica. Each except Antarctica contain nations. Russia is located between two continents, Europe & Asia or sometimes called Eurasia, not to mention I am the biggest nation of them all."

Louise's eyes widened in surprise. "You're the biggest country! ?"

"That's right. I am also part of a big socialist state called the Soviet Union."

"S-Soviet Union?"

"Union Of Soviet Socialist Republics. I lead it. It stretches from the Baltic Sea to the Pacific Ocean. A vast, large, and great empire."

Louise felt astonished by such words coming out of her familiar's mouth. Her familiar despite being a bit of a tyrant, was a very powerful being. Coming from such a huge nation, she felt for a moment, that he should not deserve the title of familiar, but a superior being. Perhaps he was more superior than her. A person with great respect, despite being from another world.

Feelings of guilt arrived to her. Maybe she should have treated him better before.

"Can you tell me more about you?" Louise asked eagerly. "This is really interesting. Start from the beginning."

Ivan felt amused after her statement. No one has ever seemed to be more enthusiastic on learning about him and his country than his master. "You wish to know more on me? My country? From the start?"

"That's right," Louise placed a small smile. "Please do."

Ivan chuckled. "Okay then. My history is very long though, you don't mind that, right?"

"Not at all. We can take all night if we have to."

"_Yes, please do," _said Derflinger as he popped out of his sheath. He jumped on Ivan's lap. _"Forgive me for my eavesdropping, but I heard your conversation and I can't help but be interested. I also can not believe that you are a personified spirit of a nation! That is truly incredible! Never in my years have I had seen such thing! This is an amazing opportunity to know more about you and hear things that I have not known! So, whaddaya say?"_

The nation laughed softly. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you two. So sit back and enjoy, da?"

Louise & Derflinger grew with excitement. "Tell us!"

Despite being far from home, his country in great war, and being summoned to a strange world to be the familiar of a strange mage, this perhaps was the first time in years, that Ivan felt happy. To see others interested in him and his own history.

"It all started," he began to say. "Long ago, there was a young, young boy. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Message From The Author 5: <strong>The arrival of the great sword, Derflinger, haha! He finally appears!

And it seems that Louise has grown some interest in her familiar, yes?

By the way, is it weird that I was actually playing the Russian anthem a few times when writing this?

It's just so beautiful and powerful! When I first heard it I was like, "WOW! This is amazing!' I'm dead serious here, I really like it.

Then when I was writing this chap, I felt like listening to it, so I went on YT and played it. It touched me, I felt so patriotic. What an awesome anthem.

I also heard the Soviet Union's one, which I also liked, I don't know why.

And no I'm not a communist, I just really like the anthem, it's just so cool. (I've seen people get called communists if they like or are interested in anything with the USSR, that's just rude.)

I just love history!

See you in the next chap! Thanks for reading, review if you wish!


	6. Chapter 6: A Nation's Tale Part I

**Message From The Author 6: **It's been a while.

Well then, this chapter will focus on Ivan's story telling of his past to Louise & Derflinger. Of course, since the history of Russia is so long, I'm not going to include all of it in one story. That's just ridiculous. I just chose certain parts of Russian history that I believe stick out the most.

In fact his story will be divided into two parts. (Starting with the Mongol invasion/Teutonic Knights.)

Oh and by the way you may notice this when reading the story between breaks:

. . . .

(Four dots means that the story of Ivan's is paused for a bit by Louise & Derflinger, since people who hear stories tend to make the teller pause and explain. You'll see once you start this chapter.)

**Warning: **Some historical inaccuracy. (Because Hetalia itself is inaccurate), you see, I'm trying to tell this from a personified nation's point of view, who happens to be an anime character which was created by a Japanese man, **it is not to be taken seriously. **But, I will try to the best of my ability to not mess up Russian history in this, I don't want to butcher it up, that would be insulting.

Majority of the topics chosen to be said in the story will spoken of briefly, I won't go into total detail.

History is to be respected, no matter what country, in my opinion.

So hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Nation's Tale Part I<strong>

Long ago, there was a young, young boy with light blond hair and purple eyes that lived in an eastern Slavic state. His clothing were in rags but he was given a scarf by someone he considered to be an older sister.

He and sisters called themselves, Kievan Rus. But let us call the little boy, Rus for now, da?

Kievan Rus was a pretty big state, perhaps too big for the little boy to handle.

It lasted for a pretty long time, until it crumbled.

Rivalries over the throne of Kievan Rus, loss of its major trading partner Constantinople of an Empire called by Byzantine, invasions by the groups such as Teutonic Knights, Mongols, and a series of religious wars called the Crusades were causing it to fall in an accelerated pace.

This worried the young Rus. He tried to run away from any who tried to harm him and once he would, these words would always be heard:

"Come back here boy!"

Another young boy chased him, with white hair and red eyes, an albino with armor and a black cross placed on the front of his chest.

His name of Gilbert, otherwise known as Prussia.

Rus ran as fast as he could, his footprints printed on the snow with each step. He yelled: "Leave me alone! You guys always bully me!"

"Never!" the other boy shouted. "Mathias of Denmark, Berwald of Sweden, back me up!"

Two older men dressed in armor came from behind the boy to capture the other running child, not to mention an army of men from behind.

"Ah! No!" the running boy cried. "Please just stop! Why can't we be friends?"

"Not until you be part of us!" yelled the albino. "Taste my holy blade - AH!"

He stopped as he noticed they were on ice, and ice cracked causing the army to fall into the lake.

Rus, who was away from the ice smiled in delight. "Hahaha! You fools! You must be idiots to run through thin ice to come and attack me! You Teutonic Knights are too carefree! You should think about the given conditions before picking a fight."

Gilbert arose from the water "Cough! Who cares! Augh! Get back here!"

The other boy laughed again and ran off, glad that they failed to catch him.

_I just do not understand why we can't be just friends,_ he thought. All Rus wanted was friends and it seemed that no one wanted to be a companion, but rather a master to the boy.

. . .

Then one day, little Rus was skipping around a forest with a hamster he found and was few miles away from a city.

It was cold out, snow piled the ground. With each breath he took he could actually see it. He held the hamster close to his face. "We're going to be great friends, don't you think? Mister Hamster?"

The hamster how ever squirmed in his hands and scratched his face. "Ow!" the boy shouted and the hamster ran off.

The boy sighed. "Why?"

Rattling was heard.

"Hmm?" Rus looked around, he saw nothing at first until he saw an army of men dressed up in heavy coats that were fastened at the waist by leather belts. From the belts held either or a sword or dagger, lamellar armor wore over the coats. Their helmets were cone shaped and seemed to be composed of iron. All rode by horseback.

One of the men was on front leading the rest, he stopped the men as he saw the young boy in front.

"Move boy," he sternly said.

Rus looked at the man with such curiosity as a normal child would. The man's face was pretty stern, with a black mustache and long beard implanted on it. "What?"

"Move."

"W-why? Who are you people? What are you doing in my land?"

The man laughed very hard at Rus' statement.

"_Your _land? Why this land will be ours!" The army of men cheered in response. The man leaned down to Rus' level. "Move, child. We are going to take this land."

Little Rus was shocked by the response. "No! I won't allow it! This is my home! Who do you think you are to invade the Kievan Rus! Who are you?"

The man laughed again. "You are so silly child. Now. . .MOVE!" He threw the boy, and Rus fell onto the snow, his head buried. The army of men laughed.

"If you want my name, it is Genghis Khan, boy! Now!" The man hopped back into his horse. "Let us go and take all this land!" The army cheered in delighted and jolted themselves into the forest.

Little Rus pulled his head out of the snow. "Oh no! My home! My sisters!"

Rus chased the army. "NO! PLEASE DON'T! STOP!"

But no matter how much he pleaded and chased them he could not stop the invasion.

He later found out that they were the Mongols. His lands were devastated by their invasions, cities annihilated or taken into slavery. Kievan Rus broke up, and little Rus was separated from his sisters.

The age of the Tatar Yoke began.

A horrible time for the young boy.

The boy was brutally beaten and mistreated by the Mongols. His people suffered under their rule.

He hated them. The Mongols, stealing the wealth of his land, the killing of men and boys, the kidnapping and raping of their young wives and girls. It was awful.

Rus wanted to do something but could not sadly, for he was weak. He could not bear to see his people fall to despair.

He ran off into the forest one day to get away from the brutality. Little Rus was in despair himself. He slumped himself near a tree, he looked up into the sky covered with a blanket of clouds. Frozen water fell to the ground. He started to sob, only that the tears quickly became ice. "Why? Why is this happening?" he croaked. "When will this torment end?"

"_Because you are a fool."_

"Huh? Whose there?" The boy looked around.

"_Up here."_

He looked up. A spirit who was dressed in black, wore a black helmet, and a face of an old person with a gray mustache glared at the child.

The child flinched. "Ah!"

"_Hello. . ."_

Little Rus shivered. "Who. . .are you?"

The spirit did not respond and that disappointed the boy.

"Did I say something wrong?" he inquired.

"_I'm quite curious as why you are wandering around young man, when you should help your people escape the rule of the Tatars." _

The boy's eyes widened. He quivered. "I'm not. . .strong enough."

"_Then become strong."_

Rus protested. "It's not possible! The tatars are horrible people! They've. . .done so many b-bad things!" He clutched his scarf in fear. "I. . .I can't do a thing!" He sobbed, the tears streamed from his eyes.

The spirit snapped. _"Do not cry! That is not an appropriate thing to do!"_

Rus continued to cry, and the spirit grew even more angrier, he wanted to slap the boy, but decided to pet his head instead to calm him down, rather than to throw his anger.

By the spirit's touch, the boy calmed down. His tears grew dry and he hiccuped.

"_Listen, you mustn't cry, you must find ways to become a strong nation," _said the spirit sternly. _"You want to become a strong nation, right?"_

Rus stopped his sniffles and nodded at the spirit.

"_Then do so."_

"But. . .how?" the boy questioned.

The spirit glared at the young nation. _"I could help you, but you would have to pay a price."_

Rus flinched. "A price?"

"_That is right. Submit to me. To the cold. Your lands, they will be mine. Every year you must do so, and all your enemies will die by the harsh winters. Any who try to invade you. You will be saved."_

The nation eyes widened. "R-really?"

The spirit nodded.

The boy smirked in delight. "I take it!"

"_You seem to have made up your mind, rather quickly," _The spirit knelt down to the boy's level. _"Are you sure? You have to give yourself to me, the land, and once you do, you can never change back. Also, I will not be kind to you, the winter can be just as harsh on you as your enemies."_

Regardless of his land being brutally attacked by the cold, if it is to save his people, then he shall. Rus nodded. "As long as you help me keep the enemies away then I accept! I wish to defend my home away from any invaders! I will become a strong nation!"

He smirked sinisterly. "Mind telling me your name, spirit?"

The spirit smirked. _"Glad you accepted then. My name is. . .Winter. I control the season of Winter. Anything I touch will be ice, frozen, cold. . ."_

"I can see that," Rus stated. "Well my name is. . .um well my home is gone, but call me Rus for now."

Winter nodded. _"Well I must go now, I need to do my work of bringing the cold, starting next year, winter will be colder than ever since you now agreed so, enjoy your last year before you give in to the cold."_

Rus' lip quivered. "You're leaving?"

"_That's right. We'll meet again next year. Until then, try to become strong . . .ah! That is right, I know a place were you can go to become strong. He also maybe able to help you."_

"You do? Tell me, please! Winter!"

. . .

According to Winter, a new power was rising, despite the Tatar Yoke/Golden Horde empire still in power.

The Grand Duchy of Moscow, he called it. The central capital was the great city of Moscow. It was gaining power, and was expanding. This powerful principality may perhaps have a chance to rid of the rule of the Tatars & Mongols and free Rus. Well, that is what Winter told the boy.

As a result, Rus decided to go to the place and take a look. He entered a palace or otherwise known as the Kremlin, and from there Rus met up with the ruler.

The Grand Prince of Moscow, Ivan III.

"My, my what do we have here?" said the ruler as he saw Rus wandering around the Kremlin of Moscow.

Little Rus flinched, as he realized he was caught.

"Come here, boy," said the ruler.

Rus silently approached him. "Are you. . .Ivan the third?"

"Yes, I am."

"Um, nice to-to meet -y-y-you. I am Rus. . ." Rus stammered in front of his presence.

Ivan chuckled. "Rus you say?"

"I am this land."

"What! This land?"

"The spirit of it."

Ivan looked at Rus, quite dumbfounded. "Um, since when do landmasses have personifications?"

"Every piece of land does."

"Well, alright, I really don't know what to say. But what brings you to my home? Where are your parents, boy?"

"I have none. I am a personification of the land you stand on. I came here because I heard from someone about how strong this principality is becoming, and you may be able to overthrow the Tatars. Will you do so? The people are suffering."

Ivan raised a brow. "You are quite strange, boy."

"I am honestly the spirit of this land you grace upon!" Rus exclaimed. "Please believe me! You see I wish to become stronger and help my people who grace my land and I was recommended to come to this place! As a ruler you seem to be the only person to turn on! Please, your majesty, make Rus strong!"

Ivan scratched his head. "Um. . ."

"I'll do anything for you!"

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Huh. Well," Ivan placed his hand under his beard. "Okay, if you are truly the personification of this land then I suppose I could do it. I do plan to take over more land anyway and overthrow those Tatars. This land I step on is not enough, _Muscovy_ needs more. In fact all the land out east and west of Muscovy belongs to us! But you must fight for me and help gain the land. Is that a deal. . .Rus?"

"Yes, of course!" Rus nodded in approval. "Your Majesty, I shall not fail you!"

And so began the conquest of more land for the Duchy.

Ivan III was a very brilliant man. A genius with politics and military strategy. He took a lot of lands such as the republic of Novgorod, he made Rus bigger and stronger. He tripled the lands of his Duchy state, due to series of wars.

Which eventually gave Rus the power to finally overthrow the Tatars.

The Tatar Yoke came to an end after the great ruler did not pay the Khan, ruling the Golden Horde, Ahmed Khan. Yet Khan wanted Ivan to state that his duchy needed the Horde. Ivan refused, and was eager for independence.

Furious, Khan launched a military attack on Moscow.

Fortunately, the result was positive and clear. They won, he lost.

Rus was free.

. . .

"Gatherer of Russian lands, Ivan the great, ruler of all Rus!" cheered the crowd of people from outside the Kremlin. His majesty looked outside his window, with little Rus near his side.

"My boy," he stated. "You have grown quite a bit."

"I have?"

"By a long shot." Ivan smiled. "I also would like to thank you, for helping me. You have been very useful Rus, and I am glad you represent this magnificent land."

Rus blushed quite a bit. "No, thank you, your majesty. You made me strong! I'm so happy! I am finally free! Please, do not thank me! I am not worthy of such kindness."

Winter was right, this place was the right place to go to in order to become strong enough and rid of the Tatars, Rus was glad he made this decision.

"That's alright boy," Ivan said. "Now as a new nation, you must be stronger than ever, you shall continue to live on and grow. It does not end here, Rus. You must continue to become a great nation."

"Really? There's more?"

"Yes, it does not end here. But I am afraid I may not live long to see what will happen to this great nation in the future."

"No! Ivan, please do not say such thing!"

Ivan chuckled. "My boy, it's true. I'm getting old, I may not be around to see what the future will bring, but you will," he patted Rus' head. "You will continue to live on, Rus."

And then one day. . . Ivan III died.

"I will never forget Ivan the great," Rus said one rainy morning while walking in the streets of Moscow. "Never."

He noticed an old woman selling flowers. He ran to see the many different sizes and colors of the flowers he saw. The old woman noticed the curious boy.

"Why may I help you dear?"

The boy pointed at a yellow flower.

"Oh! You want this _sunflower_?" The woman took the flower and gave it to the boy.

Rus awed at the magnificent plant. Its petals bright yellow. He nodded.

"Why keep it, for free." The woman smiled.

"Really? Thank you!" The boy's faced lightened up with gratitude.

"You're welcome, why, what is your name boy?"

Startled by the question, Rus couldn't really say straight out say that he's the personification of this land, otherwise people might find him to be crazy.

Fortunately, he finally had a human name he can call himself as.

In honor of The Great.

"My name. . ." he announced proudly. ". . .is Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

. . . .

"So, that's where your name comes from," Louise said after Ivan finished his sentence.

Ivan nodded. "Yup."

Louise's face turned solemn. "You named yourself after Ivan The Great, the ruler, the freedom fighter for your country, yet he died and before you. . .were also thrown by that guy Genghis whatever when you were young and. . ."

"Hey, at least he was able to do what he wanted to and make me stronger," Ivan consulted. "I look up to him a lot. He was a hero. The founder of modern Russia. He did not receive the name "The Great" for no reason."

"I see but what about Bragin -"

"_Oh whatever! Please continue!" _Derflinger interjected. _"Tell us more, now!"_

"Right! Please do!" Louise agreed. "Tell us."

Ivan laughed softly. "Okay, okay."

. . . .

Despite being the first modern Czar of the country, it wasn't until the grandson of Ivan III was the first to be crowned Czar of all of the nation.

And boy, was he a brute, heh.

He was called Ivan IV or otherwise known as 'The terrible.' He was a very cruel person, yet very smart and did create the first printing place of Moscow. But he killed many people, he even killed his own son.

He was pretty much mentally disabled.

However, centralizing the state, expanding borders of the country is what he also did, great accomplishments. He crowned himself, "Czar of all _Russia_." Thus from that day forth, the boy's name Rus became Russia.

He did not mind the name change though, he liked it, despite that he feared 'the terrible'. But learning from Ivan IV's actions, little Russia found it outstanding how Ivan IV was able to control a nation despite being such a brute.

So powerful, sinister, it made little Russia wonder if he can follow those examples placed by Ivan The Terrible.

Maybe if he was feared, then maybe he can be stronger and expand the nation. That was his thinking process.

And then Ivan IV died while playing chess, so much more could be told about him, yet that would take forever, hahaha.

Eventually, there was a time of trouble for Russia, with a lot of different rulers from different family names.

Until the House of Romanov came in and. . .well, they were the second last house to rule Russia, until the end of the Czarist rule.

One ruler, that Russia or by his human name, Ivan found to place giant impact on the great nation was Peter The Great. He modernized the country. He even built this magnificent city called St Petersburg, he called it "window of the west." It is so cultural and nice, makes you want go there, da?

But, Ivan thought he went a little to far with the modernization, it even caused himself to push himself to far.

Despite building up the military, navy of the country, expanding it, brought so many cultural and political ideas from the west to Russia, he also tried to change the traditional ways and culture of it and the young Ivan.

And since humans were so stubborn for change, some were not happy about it.

But he did make a great empire thanks to the series of wars he and Ivan fought in.

One of them was 'The Great Northern War.'

Apparently, it was a battle of supremacy between Russia and another power. You see, Ivan was trying to advance himself to become stronger and expand power, thanks to Peter's urges and Ivan The Terrible's rule.

The idea of putting brutality to the test seem to be a terrific way to become strong in Ivan's mind.

But there was one nation that did not allow it.

Sweden.

That Berwald of Sweden, why didn't he want Ivan of Russia to advance?

Despite that, Ivan was willing to become the strongest Eastern European force, and take that title from Berwald. Even if it meant being a little mean.

It was time to put the brutality to the test.

He formed alliances with others such as the nations of Poland-Lithuania, (Feliks & Toris), Denmark-Norway, (Mathias & Lukas) and Saxony.

Battles raged across Northern Europe. Blood, killing, death spread the continent.

The snow was painted red.

. . .

"Please stop!"

The sound of a plea. It was coming from _him_. But Ivan didn't listen. He continued to destroy his petty country. Looted churches, plundered roads, burned cities raged across this country. Ivan laughed at the scene. He then looked at the pleading man from a distance, screaming and crying from the destruction.

Ivan's boots swept the snow and he finally approached the nation.

"Ah, Tino of Finland," he said sinisterly. "Why are you crying?"

He did not bother to look at Ivan. It seemed that Ivan feared him.

"Is it because I destroyed this place? It is so much fun, don't you think?"

"Y-you m-m-monster," Tino stammered. "What have you done? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Because I can. I want to become strong, I want Russia to be a greater empire."

"Th-th-that is no excuse! You selfish pig!" He ran to tackle Ivan, but Ivan kicked him in his belly. The nation fell and Ivan continued to brutally beat Tino.

Until Tino could no longer respond. His blood hit the snow.

Such a bright red color.

Once he did, Ivan snickered. "Hmph."

He disappeared off the burned city, leaving the other nation, beaten. Ivan was glad to see the 'brutal rule' working for him.

. . .

Eventually, the battles came to the end.

It ended with a treaty, Berwald got his 'precious' Tino back, but Ivan gained a lot of territory due to it.

He basically gained majority of the Baltic region of Europe.

The goal was complete.

Russia was the most powerful Eastern European nation. Ivan succeeded his goal.

He was officially a strong country.

Of course, bitter by the loss, Berwald actually did attempts to gain back the land he lost, but it turned out to be a total failure.

"Why boy, you are even bigger than before!" Peter The Great once said to the young nation while having dinner after the end and peace was settled. "Before I took throne, you were quite small, now you get taller each day! My lord!"

"Because you took over so much land, I got pretty big," said the nation.

"Because the Russian Empire is the greatest empire to walk this Earth! It needs to be big, strong, and flamboyant!" The Czar exclaimed. "And you look stunning! With those lovely Western clothes."

"Why, thank you. . .I suppose? But the people seem to not like the idea of western -"

"Bah! What is important is for this nation to modernize! Now come and enjoy this meal Ivan," Peter stated. "With these remarkable utensils the west calls 'spoon' and 'fork!"

Like all rulers, Peter's rule came to the end after his death, but he had no successor. Yet he had so many children and women. His second wife became ruler but her rule did not last long.

. . . .

"_Wow," _Derflinger stated as Ivan finished his sentence. _"I think I'm starting to notice where you got your dark, brutal image you show to us from. Right. . .Louise?"_

Louise was silent, her hands trembled the cup, she held in hand.

"H-hey," she said nervously. "That Great N-N-Northern War. . .you didn't _kill _that guy. . .Tino, right? W-why did you do that?" The pupil in her eyes shrunk.

"Does it. . ._scare_ you?" Ivan said calmly. He then sighed. "You know girl, he did it to become stronger for himself and his country. You understand, da?"

"W-why are you talking in third person? We already know who is the main character of the story."

"For fun, maybe." Ivan smiled. "Girl, I'm going to let you know now, this story is going to get crazier and crazier as we go on. If you want, we can stop. After all I did say once before, my country has a history of bloodshed and hate."

"_H-hell no!" _Derflinger protested. _"Keep going, this keeps on getting better and better!"_

"Okay then," Ivan answered firmly. "But we can stop anytime. . .girl."

"_Ah don't listen to that girl, I don't know why she looks so horrified all of a sudden, keep going."_

. . . .

If one were to ask Ivan if he knew one female ruler that was like Peter The Great, he would say Catherine The Great.

Oh, she was perhaps one of the most longest female rulers to rule Russia.

Ironically, she was not even Russian, but Prussian. It made sense because her husband had a Prussian complex which caused Ivan's people and himself to not like him much.

He died mysteriously. Ivan's guess is probably Catherine killed him, she also continued to modernize the nation. Education, arts, and culture flourished.

It kind of brought Ivan into an optimistic light, he put aside his 'brutal' side for a while.

Although her favor over nobles made things pretty bad. . .for the common man.

Serfdom was still a problem. Peasants weren't happy.

The personified nation did not understand at first, Wouldn't his people be proud of her accomplishments of making Russia greater? Was it the favor over the social classes?

This was a golden age for the empire of the nation! And Ivan helped Catherine do all this.

Not to mention that warm water port, from the Black Sea they were able to take over all of the Southern part, which Ivan always wanted, a warm port for trade.

He liked the warmth.

Those Ottomans were not capable of defeating the great Russia then.

Ivan was becoming more of a dominant power. He was growing stronger. A power to be feared.

Sadik of Turkey was seething.

"I think the people are ungrateful to what you have done for us," Ivan once said to her while waking in Kremlin's garden with her.

"I suppose but they shouldn't. Also it is not just me that I has done things, but you as well, Ivan." She waved herself with her fan.

"No your highness, you are to be respected, I do not understand why the people are so unhappy with you. Well the peasants are. I am very disappointed with them."

And then empress told Ivan words that perhaps he will never forget:

"_Happiness and unhappiness are in the heart and spirit of each one of us: if you feel unhappy, then place yourself above that and act so that your happiness does not get to be dependent on anything." _

"Your. . .highness," he said.

"It is true, is it not Ivan?" she said. "Smile, and enjoy the weather!"

Eventually, the Golden Age came into the end, and alas, Catherine left the world.

Now, this story will get more brutal.

* * *

><p><strong>More Message: <strong>Well that's the first part of the story. The second part will arrive at another time.

But let me break down parts of Russian history that were said in Ivan's story so far:

**1. Kievan Rus/Teutonic Knight Invasion (Battle of the Ice.)**

**2. Mongol Conquest/Age of Tatar Yoke/Golden Horde (Ivan also meets General Winter for the first time in this part.)  
><strong>

**3. Grand Duchy of Moscow/Ivan The Great (III)/Overthrow of the Mongols/Tatars**

**4. Beginning of Czarist Russia/Ivan The Terrible (IV)**

**5. Peter The Great/Great Northern War/Greater Wrath in Finland**

**6. Catherine The Great (Russo-Turkish Wars in the 18****th**** century briefly mentioned.)**

I'll also give you readers a sneak preview: The second part will begin with introduction of the territories Ivan has captured and added to his Russian Empire.

To anyone who feels offended at the way Russian history is portrayed in this or hates my portrayal of it, I'm sorry. But keep in mind, of what I said before:

_I'm trying to tell this from a personified nation's point of view, who happens to be an anime character which was created by a Japanese man, it is __**not to be taken seriously**__. _

_Also, historical inaccuracy is present in this. Majority of the topics chosen to be said in the story are spoken of briefly, I won't go into total detail._

Hope to see you in the next chapter.


End file.
